


Hell Like This

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Males, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awesome Bobby Singer, Background Case, Beta Kevin, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Dominance, Garth - Freeform, M/M, Making Love, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha thing... convivencia, irritación y el lado salvaje por partida doble, un caso y dos verdades que se mantiene al filo de la violencia por saber quien domina a quien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fic del reverse bigbang... disfrutenlo, todos los comentarios seran bien recibidos.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Los factores en su vida eran marcados, la caza se volvía su única ocupación mientras no tuvieran tiempo libre. De por si estar a solas con Sam lo volvía un poco mas loco cada minuto; pero al menos sabían que su abuelo paterno no abandono a su padre, que eran parte de algo mas grande que simples cazadores sin hogar por parte de la familia de su madre, Dean estaba satisfecho con al menos tener una cama propia ahora y un lugar en el cual estaban a salvo del cual nadie mas que ellos sabían de su existencia...

  
  


  
  


Ducharse sin pensar siquiera en si había colocado suficiente sal en las ventanas y alguna que otra marca debajo de la cama era gratificante, había paz mental en el, excepto cuando Sam desidia ducharse al mismo tiempo que él... claro en otro cubículo, pero si al mismo tiempo, no solo las duchas sacaban la tensión de su cansado cuerpo con su fuerza y constancia, también el sentirse seguro en el lugar que él quería llamar hogar.

  
  


  
  


Su profesión no es fácil, lo piensa mientras limpia las armas en su pared, eso lo asumió hace ya demasiado tiempo, y sus raíces no lo son tampoco. Toda su familia desde el principio de los principios era un desastre y él con su hermano parecían lo único firme que mantenía dentro de la línea de sangre, siempre unida, Sam se tomo muy en serio el ser descendiente de un hombre de letras, fascinado con cada libro que jamás tocaron sus dedos, por mas que de hombres ellos... desde la cuna, de “hombre” no tienen nada y menos de humanos.

  
  


  
  


Ser lobos y alphas era un problema en la convivencia diaria, siempre lo fue, aunque para él ahora era el predicamento continuo ya que el instinto de macar todo el lugar con su esencia lo llevaba a hacer desastres y Sam le gruñía a cada rato, cuando lo descubría claro, llevándolos a pelearse fieramente, mas que nada porque todos sus problemas erradicaban en que ambos querían liderar el grupo, tomar las decisiones y el grupo solo los tenia a ellos dos ahora. Antes con su padre vivo ese problema no existía en tal grado, pero sin él, controlarse era difícil porque su alpha interno reclamaba libertad, en realidad si lo piensa un segundo él ya es medio salvaje al respecto.

  
  


  
  


Mas porque Dean tenia el instinto a flor de piel y el adicional de hermano mayor con su deseo protector arraigado en Sam, era su hermanito después de todo, su mundo entero, el pequeño al que cuido como suyo y propio siempre. Necesitaba cuidarlo Sam es enorme, pero era su trabajo; protegerle, velar por el, pero sabia que el desarrollo de su hermano a través de los años como el lobo alpha que es, lo había hecho al máximo, el cree que mucho mas allá de sus expectativas y las de su padre, estaba seguro de que en cualquier lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el saldría perdiendo en estos tiempos.

  
  


  
  


A veces piensa que le gustaría ser más humano o más zen, tal vez haber nacido humano le hubiera ayudado pero es solo un pensamiento. Luego piensa en todo su entorno, como creció, como vivió, los peligros que corrió y si no fuera un lobo todas las fracturas, golpes y puñaladas que sufrió en cada lapso de su existencia, no se habrían curado en tiempo récord, pero ser capaz de ser mas sensible seria mejor, al menos seria mas fácil entender el comportamiento llano de su hermano.

  
  


  
  


Sam desarrollo la cualidad de la sensibilidad o empatía para con otro, el no... el solo ha llegado a disfrutar mucho de la compañía humana únicamente enredándose con alguien en algún hotel. Pero no su gusto por compadecerles, la verdad es que no los aprecia demasiado, unos pocos amigos de él son humanos, los pocos que no son totalmente extraños, como la mayor parte de sus convivencias casuales, es sencillo encantar a las mujeres humanas, aunque debe ser en extremo cuidadoso por la fragilidad; el preferiría algo mas de su especie pero las lobas son mas difíciles de poseer, no solo porque son mas fuertes, sino porque uno debe andarse con cuidado con una manada numerosa detrás de ellas que te obliga a respetarlas y tomar responsabilidades, mas cuando son betas u omegas, y los olores te advierten de cada uno de los miembros de la misma impregnados en ellas.

  
  


  
  


Pero su problema tiene inicio y fin, en que últimamente desde que están viviendo en la guarida Sam esta actuando de manera insípida, mas allá de cualquier trauma o marca que pudo deja el infierno, sino porque lo escucha desde su cuarto haciendo ruidos que no deberían llamarle la atención de esa manera, como tampoco el olor que deja a su paso es normal para un alpha... así tan suave, demasiado tenue, son muchos los detalles de los cuales lo desesperan por demás y debe salir con los pelos de punta de la guarida porque teme enredarse encarnizadamente en una lucha por dominio con su hermanito, marcándolo con su propio olor dominarle de una vez.

  
  


  
  


Porque sabe que debe hacer gran esfuerzo por contenerse, decide poner distancia, porque en algún momento no podrá controlarse si lo tiene muy cerca y el muy tarado, se pone a hacer ejercicio en su habitación o en el gimnasio jadeando el esfuerzo al entrenarse al limite, respirando a compasadamente, sudando como loco e infestando con su aroma tenue todo el condenado lugar como si quisiera seducirlo o algo, sacandole de quicio instantáneamente.

  
  


  
  


Además de que cuando se le acerca lo hace rozándolo, posando su mano en su hombro y pegándose a él, y si no fuera su hermano terminarían muy mal segundos después, pero entonces se aleja como si nada, compenetrado en el asunto que tratan y el solo puede pensar en que o lo esta provocando o es demasiado idiota el chico genio que tiene como pariente.

  
  


  
  


Además si su hermanito fuera un beta, dios el estaría encima suyo todo el santo día follándoselo contra superficie útil que encuentre, y ni su padre podría haberlo evitado porque esta dentro de su naturaleza, pero no puede hacerlo porque Sam es un alpha, uno enorme, de dos metros de alto por sesenta de hombros, y porque dentro de su raza es un taboo...

  
  


  
  


  
  


Se dice que dos alfas que se unan de ese modo es aberrante, porque no durarían mas de unos días, intentando someterse el uno al otro, sumado a que uno de los dos podría morir y seguramente mas tarde el otro... simplemente por culpa y la tristeza mas que nada, por matar a su propia familia, sangre y carne, a quien en realidad le costó mantener con los pies en este mundo, que por el hecho de quitar una vida.

  
  


  
  


Es muy común que la muerte de un lobo suceda en la sociedad hoy en día, mas aun si es por dominio territorial o apareamiento, peleas de manadas o apropiación de betas u omegas son cosas cotidianas como lo es la primavera o el canto de los pájaros, incluso como el nacimiento de los niños, solo que los humanos se mantienen al margen por esta razón.

  
  


  
  


Pero sin duda nunca había experimentado esto antes, las ansias, la desesperación y un burbujeo en la parte baja de su abdomen, mas específicamente en el latente (nudo) knot por falta de sexo, que no quiere llamarle de ningún modo o catalogar dichas sensaciones mientras merodea por los pasillos. No sabe si es porque hace ya tres meces que duermen en las mismas camas y habitan los mismos espacios, que no son tan reducidos como antes, por lo que no sabe si es porque algo dentro de el ya tomo propiedad del lugar o lo que le falta es un beta, uno que debería robarse o conquistar, si se pone a pensarlo tal vez alguno que ande rezagado por ahí y no es que no haya encontrado a su paso betas disponibles, sin manada, ya que Liza era una de ellas y su pequeño Ben... el como alpha aun se siente responsables aun de ellos, pero por Castiel ellos ya ni le recuerdan.

  
  


  
  


Sabe que Sam casi formaliza del todo con una omega desarraigada, y dios como odio a la chica, como también le importo poco usarla para sacarse de encima a su hermano, pero ahora... ahora él debe escabullirse de su hogar para no escuchar como Sam se baña y como le gustaría sentir su sangre contra su lengua paladeándola lentamente, desfogando su latente knot sobre el, degustando la sensación con gula, cerrando su mordida en su nuca, presionando sus labios contra su piel para succionar lo derramado y someterlo a la fuerza, introduciéndose en el y quedarse enganchado allí.

  
  


  
  


Porque no deja de soñarlo, porque no deja de imaginárselo incluso cuando prepara el almuerzo despierto y con su ojos bien abiertos, sintiéndose dominante y brioso, apretando el mango de la sartén con ganas para mantenerse frente a la hornilla; muchas veces la testosterona y la adrenalina se disparan en su cuerpo por cada poro, en esos pensamientos y su hermano rondando por la sala o los pasillos o simplemente estando a su lado. Varias veces sucedió que sin poder controlarse lo tomo contra una columna, pero había sido tanta la abstinencia que se derramaba en segundos al apoyar su gorda polla en Sam, ligado a una serie de golpes en pleno rostro del menor cuando trato de morderlo, o lo que si odio con su entrañas fue cuando Sam no dijo nada y le dejo acabar sobre sus jeans, pensando que lo tenia bien agarrado pero en realidad, Sam estaba sereno como un puto monje y no peleo o se enfado con el, solo le mando a un burdel de la zona que por mas que suene raro el no conocía.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Ahora es que le grita desde lejos que se vaya a otro sitio, porque esta oliendo su excitación desde lejos y el presiona mas su knot, haciéndole cerrar un ojo de puro gusto, pero que se vaya, no importa donde a descargar tensiones porque esta apestando el lugar y él se muerde el labio hasta hacérselo sangre, porque con quien quiere descargarlo no es con cualquier prostituta o chica de bar sino con el, con su nada pequeño hermanito. Camina enfurruñado a la salida, como si le fuera a hacer caso e ir a desfogarse a otro sitio, pero la llamada que le llega mientras atraviesa la puerta, es de Garth, el cual se encarga hoy en día de cuidar a Kevin, pero el cual esta con un problema serio en ese mismo momento.

  
  


  
  


Tiene que volver sobre sus pisadas y pegar el grito a su hermano desde el balcón interno, apresurado porque tiene un caso del cual encargarse pero ya, su amigo humano necesita una mano de inmediato, él sabe a lo que se enfrenta, un Lamia no es una broma divertida es una espina en medio del coxis que solo se hunde mas por mas que trates de quitarla.

  
  


  
  


Sam choca con el en la puerta de su habitación con boxers solamente, todo transpirado y con la toalla en mano trastocando algo en la mente de su hermano que el prefiere ignorar por el bien de todos sus fachas. Pero el no pierde mas tiempo en la excitación que lleva presionando y raspando con el jean, al verle solamente y que su olor casi lo noquea de gusto, o en el pensamiento de que su hermano lo pueda llegar a oler en ese estado le resbala, solo se apresura a su cuarto gritándole que se bañe deprisa ya que el Lamia mato a varias personas y se acerca peligrosamente a su amigo y su escondite, donde se supone resguarda al profeta del señor, y que Cas no le responde a su llamado.

  
  


  
  


Sam bufa por la mención de salir de allí, como si le hubieran interrumpido en algo importante, como si el que deban salir corriendo a cazar un monstruo sea un fastidio, él le mira medio segundo hasta que el menor desaparece rumbo a las duchas y el termina de armar su bolso, pensando que si maneja siete horas seguidas llegara al amanecer, solo paradas de desagote y comida rápida para ellos en las próximas horas, apretando su erección con fuerza y sintiéndola descender hasta controlarla por completo pero con algo de dolor al no tener satisfacción real y solo acomodándola medio muerta dentro de los jeans.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Espera media hora completa sentado en el impala, en el garaje, apretando el condenado volante porque el crio que tiene como hermano tarda una eternidad en vestirse y tomar su mochila y su laptop. Solo cuando sube al auto y Dean le mira, el chico tiene el nervio de preguntarle que es lo que esta esperando para salir, el solo gruñe bajo y profundo mirando al frente, un sonido gutural que hace vibrar su garganta en el enojo que le produce pero no dice nada, solo agarra con fuerza la palanca de cambios echando la marcha a tras para salir de allí.

 

 

Llegar a destino les costó mas de lo que debería, Sam se durmió luego de las tres horas de viaje, cayéndose el libro que había en la biblioteca de las manos, con la historia detallada de un Lamia su vida y muerte, su captura y su reproducción, en realidad mas información de la que necesitaban porque el ya tenia el soplete y la hierbas mezcladas para darle muerte, solo debían encontrar el camuflaje que usa para seducir y beberse del corazón de sus victimas la sangre limpia de un enamoramiento.

 

 

Pero Sam estaba apretujado en el asiento delantero como podía, sus largas piernas intentando estirarse sin lograrlo, su cabello largo disperso por el respaldar y yéndose poco a poco de lado, resbalando por el cuero negro de su bebe. El solo podía mirarlo de tanto en tanto, intentando no distraerse del camino, ya mas tranquilo podía observar las dimensiones de su hermano y lo pequeño que le quedaba el auto, el en realidad no le culpaba luego de tres horas ejercitándose y una ducha relajante por mas apuro o concentración que tengas en el caso que tengas en algún momento el cuerpo desenchufa las terminales y caes dormido en el primer lugar familiar que encuentres.

  
  


  
  


Solo que Sam se resbalaba hasta que su cabeza termino en el asiento y de un respingo pareció despertar... o eso creyó el, al mirarse ambos a los ojos pero no le respondió cuando le hablo, solo miro a todos lados y desistió de mantener los ojos abiertos, solo bostezo para acomodarse sobre su pierna; Dean es un alpha eso es claro como el agua, y para un alpha eso es una invitación descarada a la intimidad, algo mas que una invitación es una clara muestra de confianza para aparearse de lo mas sumiso que ha visto y se muerde la mejilla interna para no desesperar.

  
  


  
  


Intenta no dar un volantaso y perderse en un rincón oscuro de la carretera para tomar a su hermano con fuerza por mas taboos y reglas o normas haya, pero sin embargo respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizar su corazón. Su mano derecha apretó el volante hasta hacerlo crujir y la otra bajo a la cabeza de Sam pensando en lo mas obsceno que podía hacer mientras manejaba, solo que su palma roso el cabello de su hermanito al posarla en su cabeza y una imagen le llego repentina, haciéndole recordar cuando eran solo cachorros, cuando aun no se desarrollaban y no eran mas que simples perritos que se juntaban para dormir donde se les diera la gana.

  
  


  
  


Eso sereno su ímpetu, despejando su mente dominante con sus dedos hundidos en la suave cabellera chocolate, acariciándole cándidamente el cuero cabelludo. El recuerdo de su hermanito de pequeño con sus cachetes redondos y cabello revuelto; uno que vivía abrazado a él, buscando mimos y atenciones porque mama no estaba allí para hacerlo, bueno ni siquiera su padre y él también se nutria de esos mimos de igual manera... de un cariño que solo era suyo, el de su hermanito para con el. Cuando respiro tranquilo con la imagen de su Sammy de tres años, esta reventó como un globo de agua cuando el desgraciado pedazo de animal de dos metros y ciento veinte kilogramos, se abraso a su pierna poseso de la misma y apretó todo su muslo contra su rostro tanto que no le dejaba sostener el acelerador como debería... trato de zafarse, claro que lo intento, trato de despertarlo y de tirar de su pelo, pero el desgraciado no hizo caso alguno por separarse o soltarle.

  
  


  
  


No le quedo más que aguantarse unas horas así con la bronca en la garganta y el coscorrón reservado para Sammy hasta que este se despertara...

  
  


 

 

Al llegar a media mañana Sam bostezaba frotándose el rostro a duras penas porque no podía despertarse y Dean era atacado por los sinceros abrazos de Garth cuando se disponía a darle de golpes a su hermano, no es que no le agradara, pero no le gustaba ni un poco que ese humano se sostuviera de él y de su relación para estrecharlo cada vez que le veía. Pero la verdad es que le olía y sabia que era sincero, era de los pocos humanos que se sentían amigos de verdad, por eso lo permita, por eso no le arrancaba toda la garganta de un mordisco, Sam se dejo abrazar también pero todo dormido aun, le importo poco lo que el otro cazador hacia.

 

 

Esa falta de territorialidad o carácter le molesta, ponía a su lobo tenso, el ni siquiera abrazo a Castiel que mas de una vez lo había salvado de muchas pero Garth, solo demostraba abiertamente su simpatía por ellos dos, era raro ya que ningún humano que sepa que ellos eran lobos hacia algo parecido...

 

 

  
  


\- Déjate de estupideces y dinos como esta a situación Garth!- replica ya molesto, un brillo asomando por el borde de su ojos verdes y Sam le da un codazo el cual le advierte que debe tranquilizarse, pero Garth lo saca de sus casillas y el no esta muy tranquilo últimamente, no como su hermano.

  
  


\- Ok, tengo seis muertos y tres desaparecidos, en realidad no me importan mucho los últimos porque son gente despreciable y no quisieron ayudar mientras investigaba las primeras muertes, pero en fin Kevin me ayudo con las cámaras de la ciudad y tenemos algunas imágenes que confirman lo que es...- y Dean apretó los labios insatisfecho, como si no hubieran visto una antes.

  
  


\- Si ya, un bicho con cola... alguna localización, “nosotros” ya sabemos como matarlo.- Garth iba a opinar algo y solo les sonrió con admiración.

  
  


\- ¡Eso es fantástico chicos!, pero en realidad...- Sam lo miro un rato y Garth se rasco la cabeza.

  
  


\- ¿Que pasa...?-

  
  


\- Creo que son mas de una...- Dean y Sam se miraron entre si un segundo incrédulos, trataron de ver las imágenes pero las fotos que el tenia no eran buenas y Garth ofreció llevarles a su escondite donde Kevin trabajaba en mejores imágenes digitalizadas según el geniecillo oriental.

  
  


 

 

Cuando entraron al bunker personalizado de Garth les sorprendió la similitud del mismo con el de Bobby, pero una ves mas, con la sonrisa en el rostro el chico se paro junto a un enorme cuadro con un plano en el y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención al mismo. Lo miraron y era un plano de un bunker, de ese mismo bunker para ser precisos, solo que pequeño en un lado decia bobby's bunker idea, inmediatamente se acercaron mas, la letra de su amigo estaba por todos lados, con anotaciones o pensamientos y otras cosillas que les calaron profundo, aquel lobo solo era lo mas grande en la vida que compartieron con el sino que después de muerto sigue siendo lo mas grande que conocieron.

 

 

Garth, sonriente, llamo su atención e hizo un gesto para guiarles por los pasadizos de hierro, al dirigirse a la ultima compuerta de un pasillo no muy profundo dio directo a una estación de comunicaciones completa. Había cables por todos lados y terminaron por pisarlos todos porque iban de pared a pared. Habían muchos teléfonos en otro panel de la habitación con un identificador de llamadas y una cantidad de pantallas enormes pegadas una a la otra haciendo un monitor de pared a pared, con los datos y coordenadas de cada uno de los cazadores que conocían. Sam estaba atónito, ese chico se estaba tomando enserio el hecho de usar los recursos del cazador según zona y relevancia...tal cual Bobby lo había pensado en su momento con los teléfonos en su casa, atendiendo como si fuera del FBI o CIA, pero a otro nivel... uno mucho mas grande.

 

  
  


En el momento el que el rechinido del metal bañado en sal sonó desde otra dirección voltearon a y vieron a Kevin entrar por otro acceso a esa terminal, el no tenia buena cara pero algo en ellos los dejo atentos inmediatamente, y dieron un paso en su dirección por instinto; tenia ojeras acentuadas y una tensión que se veía de lejos, es mas... aumentada con su presencia allí, pero con una mano en alto el chico delgado, autor de todas sus sorpresas en ese día los detuvo a mitad de camino y solo Garth se le acerco al mas joven, tomando las imágenes de manos de Kevin y se las entrego a Dean pegándole en el pecho.

  
  


  
  


Solo con eso pudo distraerlos de la presencia del beta, pero les costaba prestar atención a lo que se suponía debían estar haciendo; La razón, Kevin había estado en celo... según Garth, su primer celo y uno que se suponía había terminado hace unos días, y si no fuese por su amigo allí presente, (el cazador humano se refirió así mismo con esas palabras), estaría abrochado a algún desgraciado en medio de la carretera, Dean y Sam abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre ellos por el rabillo del ojo.

  
  


 

Solo allí se percataron de lo que el dulce olor del beta les producía y por qué su instinto los impulso a acercarse. Su madre recelosa del pequeño aun lo llamaba constante mente, Kevin con solo diecinueve años estaba lejos de la manada que le vio crecer al convertirse en un profeta del señor, nada que le guste demasiado por que no hay protección sin la manada, él estaba prometido y nada de lo que planeo el y su familia para su vida había sucedido.

  
  


 

\- Eemmm, Hi Kevin...- gesticula Sam mirándolo comprensivo, si el no recuerda mal, la paso mal cuando dejo de ser cachorro, pero él era un alpha y no pasaba por celos ni nada de eso.- ¿Como lo llevas...?- pregunto cuando el chico se deja soltar el aire y sentándose en la mesa donde la investigación del bicho ya estaba definida.

  
  


\- Del asco... ¿Recuerdas que mi mama lloraba por teléfono?? Ahora es peor...- el beta se pone a buscar algo entre los papeles y libros viejos que el cree reconocer de otro sitio.

  
  


\- Dime porque piensan que hay mas de un Lamia...- corta en seco Dean al ver que su hermano estira su mano y la apoya en a frente de Kevin que al notarlo se cohíbe, quedándose sumiso ante el toque del alpha, mirando recatado hacía bajo y se sonroja un poco casi encantador para cualquier lobo que se precie de ser un caballero, lo cual son muy pocos y su hermano parece estar ando cátedra de ello, y ese simple gesto de preocupación hace ebullir algo en el.

  
  


\- Creemos que son tres... mas precisamente trillizos.- solo eso llama la atención del pelilargo.

  
  


\- ¿¡Espera porque trillizos!?- Sam se levanta y se coloca detrás de Dean con su mentón casi sobre su hombro para escuchar lo que esta por decir y solo en ese momento Dean suelta el aire pesadamente pero tranquilo, aunque Garth se cruza de brazos y luego de hacerse el misterioso da vuelta un pisaron cubierto de papeles para mostrarles un cronograma con una patadita estratégica en la pata.

 

\- En esta zona han habido mas de nueve nacimientos donde los bebes son trillizos, uno de esos embarazos no fue engendrado por una madre común si saben a lo que me refiero caballeros...- Dean revolea los ojos y mira a Sam que saca de su mochila el libro que trajo revisándolo ansioso porque el leyó algo al respecto.

 

\- Los lamias entran en celo solo cada treinta años y si pueden buscar parejas que les den mas de una cria...- Sam mira preocupado el libro y de nuevo a su hermano.

 

\- Y ese seria uno de los trillizos Carlson, padres de tres niñas cada uno...- completa Kevin dándole fotos de la familia completa en un aniversario del pueblo a Sam.

 

\- Porque me miras así es solo un lamia...- se queja Dean leyendo por encima el libro y quitándolo de las manos de Sam bruscamente.

 

\- Porque tu no fuiste su afila garras mientras hablabas con Bobby sobre como matarla...- se queja poniendo parte de su cabellera detrás de su oreja acercándose demasiado a su hermano para refunfuñar su descontento.

 

\- Insert Formula LLORON... aquí.- espeta sin recato alguno, mirándole a los ojos y Sam gruñe encajando la mandíbula y Dean solo puede sonreír a como por fin después de semanas Sam reacciona como debe ser, como un alfa, ojos encenizados y colmillos asomándose por la línea apretada de su labios rosados.

  
  


 

No pasa mucho para que estén en el terreno, principalmente porque cierto lobo escasea en paciencia pero cuando Sam se da la vuelta para preguntarle porque esta tan irascible su hermano le da un coscorrón con toda la fuerza que ese mal momento amerito. El gruñido profundo y seco del mas joven eriza la piel de Dean y se quedan mirando unos desafiantes segundos hasta que el grito de reclamo llama la atención de ambos cuando Garth es quien les chista, pero cuando los hermanos dejan de amenazarse un poco, es el único humano allí es quien decide como se harán las cosas porque el resto esta demasiado ocupado peleando entre si y sinsentido la mar de incomodo, eco se dice por Kevin.

  
  


Con Dean y Garth en la primera casa de los interesantes trillizos, la mufa de Dean va en crecimiento en la primera casa y Sam con Kevin del oro lado de la ciudad, pero se arregla la corbata y resopla su frustración, ya le molesta suficiente las actitudes y reacciones de su hermanito como para que se tenga que aguantarlas gentilezas con un beta frente a sus ojos, ok, no cualquier beta sino Kevin, un niño en todo caso de apenas metro y medio de altura y cincuenta miseros kilos, pero una palmada de revés en su estomago le hace gruñir a Garth que revolea los ojos antes de tocar al timbre en esa tarde.

 

El no esta para entrevistas tediosas, sus deseos de correr por el bosque mas cercano crecen debajo de su piel como privar al mundo de la presencia de su hermano, pero asiente mientras otros hablan y Garth dirige la entrevista, él no tiene ninguna ganas de lidiar con eso ahora, solo puede pensar en su hermano siendo condenadamente amable con Kevin y eso le acelera la corriente en sus venas, mira por la ventana, y nota como se nubla a lo lejos y que el frio estará allí en unas cuantas horas, empujando el verde bosque de pinos que rodea sinuoso ese pueblo de pacotilla.

 

La casa huele normal, como humanos normales las tres niñas adolescentes rubias y bonitas se ríen entre ellas frente a él, cotilleando alguna cosa sobre el verde de sus ojos pero él no puede prestar atención, mas que en como el vidrio esmerilado de la ventana se empaña poco a poco haciéndose levemente turbio. Además apenas puso un pie en esa casa que olía como madera, humedad y flores, sabia que no habían ningún monstruo allí, bueno excepto el.

 

La segunda casa fue una verdadera perdida de tiempo, Sam suspiro al irse de la casa con el beta a su lado ensimismado en el caso haciendo anotaciones pertinentes; las tres pelirrojas estaban mas que encantadas con Kevin quien se mantenia detrás de el debido a las pequeños risas y los coquetos descarados de las mismas, allí mismo en el porche de la casa la mujer estaba tan enfadada con su marido que apenas se guardaba su quejas frente a las niñas pre adolescentes, le contó con lujo de detalles el desastre que era su marido y como deseaba que al menos se comportara como alguno de sus hermanos que a su parecer eran hombres ejemplares y de familia, no como el suyo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Solo quedaba la tercera casa que estaba al centro de la ciudad, Steve Carlson era un hombre más de multitudes, le gustaba la gente y trabajaba de noche en un bar que le pertenecía, al cual también llenaba con las presentaciones de su banda de amigos músicos en un sencillo escenario. Hombre rubio y de ojos celestes infinitos al igual que sus hermanos con sonrisa encantadora, Sam mira desde el café de enfrente al bar con Kevin a su lado, como trabajaba duro en el callejón bajando cajas de bebidas y suministros codo a codo con sus empleados.

  
  


  
  


Saborea el café, es muy decente pero le falta ese algo que siente cuando Dean se lo sirve y ya le pierde el gusto a su tasa, le molesta su sabor ahora, no lo admitirá ni se impacientara por el hecho de que todo lo que su hermano cocina o prepara es mejor que cualquier cosa que el haga o consiga ya preparada; solo por un pequeño orgullo de que el, su hermano solo lo hace para el, algo que su padre nunca aprecio y que solo acrecienta el odio hacia él, por eso o si Bobby alguna vez lo hizo se mantuvo estoicamente para no decir nada al respecto.

  
  


  
  


Un olor le hace torcer el puente de la nariz algo asqueado y mira su café intrigado de que el brebaje sea peor de lo que ordeno pero el pequeño empujón que siente en su costado le hace mirar a Kevin que se pega a el metido en su taza, y allí descubre que alguien esta soltando sus feromonas para llamarle la atención al chico.

  
  


  
  


El agente Michael encubierto, mira detrás de el por sobre su hombro y ve a cuatro lobos abarcando descaradamente una mesa pequeña, dos alphas, un omega y un beta descarriados, puede notarlo desde lejos, como que también el estilo metal de los setenta cubre todo su cuerpo con holgadas remeras rotas de rock and roll y cadenas colgando en los pantalones estrechos, el vuelve a mirar por la ventana analizando a Carlson ignorando el resto pero a pesar de que su atención esta en el caso y no en los gilipollas de turno de su misma especie, pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros de Kevin que pega un pequeño salto en su asiento por ello y este le mira levemente con un sonrojo en su rostro, el solo aprieta la comisura derecha de su boca marcando su hoyuelo y bebe mas café.

  
  


  
  


Sam en realidad solo quiere sacarle el olor a miedo que le entro al chico al ser asaltado de ese modo por esos esperpentos y remedos de lobos de encima, acariciando distraídamente su cabello mientras bebe mas café, el hombre rubio firma papeles y el afina sus ojos endureciendo sus facciones cuando una mujer morena de pelo lacio y negro con ojos verdes lo abrasa por atrás amorosamente. El rubio pelilargo no se sorprende, solo mantiene la conversación con el repartidor hasta que se va y se da la vuelta para besarle, pero solo un segundo después tres chicas de diecinueve años para los veinte idénticas a la madre en todo pero solo mas jóvenes, todas le saltan al hombre encima para saludarlo entre risas y juegos.

  
  


  
  


Esta por llamar a su hermano metiendo su mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco azul oscuro cuando la nuca se le eriza y uno de su colmillos sale lentamente se su boca, Kevin no esta respirando por sentir lo mismo que el aferrado a la tela, deja su café sobre la mesa y mira por sobre su hombro lentamente de nuevo para toparse con la socarronería del alfa de cabellos teñidos de purpura y en punta, masticar algo con la boca abierta a solo medio metro de él.

  
  


  
  


\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunta solemne y profundo, sin siquiera parpadear.

  
  


\- Sera mejor que no te metas blanquito...- dice de seguido con tono sureño y sin cerrar en ningún momento la boca al masticar.

  
  


\- ¿Meterme?- pregunta y esta a punto de poner a Kevin detrás de él o sujetarlo con fuerza pero alguien mas tira de la chaqueta gris del beta sacándolo de su resguardo obligándolo a voltearse sobre el banquillo rápidamente.

  
  


\- ¡Quieto ahí gigantón!, los humano no deberían andar con betas tan jugoso debajo del brazo...- espeta la chica con cabellos verdes y risos secos, la mirada se le vuelve violácea y pútrida, mastica chicle como si dependiera de ello para respirar y hablar con ese tono corriente, Sam la mira y ella es el otro alpha que noto antes...

  
  


\- ¿Humano?- dice sin que se le mueva un pelo, pero por el rabillo del ojo nota que no hay gente fuera de ese enfrentamiento, huele humanos detrás de la barra resguardándose, a dos lobos mas metidos en el baño espiando la situación asustados y el resto de las persona allí solo han corrido dejando el lugar desierto mientras él pensaba solo en el trabajo...

  
  


\- Hazle caso bombón, solo vete... yo veré de que no lo lastimen mucho, bueno en realidad solo puedo prometer eso pero si que le curare las heridas..- espeta el omega avergonzado y con dejes en su persona de sometimiento puro, el beta le da un coscorrón sonoro por impertinente.

  
  


\- Sam...- gime Kevin aterrado jamás había estado así de expuesto a ser tomado y robado, sin pack que le proteja.

  
  


\- Cállate bocadito... serás un postre genial para esta noche...- espeta el de cabellos purpuras y collar con púas, que aprieta el rostro de Kevin para deformarle la boca y esta por pesarle la lengua por la cara cuando Sam se deja ir...

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Los ojos de todos se abren inmensos al sentir como la piel se les levanta y casi se separa de su carne al percibir como se abre el cofre donde mantiene su linaje, el de su hermano y el de su madre, el que gracias a las practicas de chelo a escondidas de su hermano ah conseguido que incluso otros lobos ajenos a él lo confundan con solo un humano. Sus colmillos sobresalen de su boca impidiéndole cerrarla o tragar su saliva y siente hincharse cada musculo trabajado por las endorfinas de casta que le invaden, su espalda parece descontracturarse y hacerse mas amplia mientras respira irritada mente.

  
  


  
  


El gruñido apagado pero rasgado entre dientes es lo que los hace voltear de un salto a los cuatro lobos y retroceder espantados, caen sobre las sillas y la pequeña mesa que queda destrozada en el piso, sueltan a Kevin en ese momento es que le mira desde el piso sentado donde cayo, el amarillo dorado en los ojos de Sam Winchester es tan espeso que parecen dos trozos de oro puro, duro y macizo que se clava en ellos fríos, salvajes.

  
  


  
  


Solo ruge a todo pulmón encorvando su cuerpo, mostrando sus garras una vez hasta que les ve correr, siente la camisa tirante y el saco apretarle pero el solo esta tratando de respirar por la nariz y no darles caza como si fueran presas, pero estúpidamente el alpha líder de esos cuatro esperpentos intenta atacarle solo, tratando de desgarrar su cuello con sus garras, intentando mantenerse sobre su espalda tratando acertar pero Sam logra hundir su garra en su hombro y tirar de el, tomando su destino por los cuernos en solo tres movimientos, es que le ha degollado y arrancado uno de sus brazos para cuando quiere darse cuenta, la sangre mancha la mica celeste del local y la mayoría del simple mobiliario esta a ruinada por las manchas rojas.

  
  


  
  


Al oler la sangre algo recorre su cuerpo y el llamado asustado de Kevin diciendo su nombre es lo que lo saca de la visión de ese sujeto desparramado en el suelo.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Para cuando intenta aparcar el impala frente al bar, la policía esta allí acordonando la cafetería de enfrente, donde se suponía se vería con su hermano y la gente mira al borde de la misma el destrozo dentro, apaga el motor entre maldiciones y gruñidos prepotentes, esperando que Sam no se haya encontrado con ningún lobo o humano racista.

  
  


  
  


Pero con lo que se topa es con Sam tomado de la mano con Kevin y este aferrado a su brazo, hablando con un policía haciendo que su pupila se haga pequeña como una diminuta mota de polvo invisible al ojo humano, el verde de sus ojos parecen dos cristales de botella rotos pero mientras renueva su paso. Da una respiración por vez intentando calmarse, su hermano vestido aun de agente, tiene la camisa llena de sangre como también algo sueltas por las costuras y el saco en su mano roto, habla sereno y sin prisas solo al oficial satisfecho asiente con su sombrero vaquero para retirarse en el momento en que el ya cruzo la cinta amarilla plantándose frente a su hermano.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


\- ¿¡Me quieres decir que demonios paso aquí!?- espeto con los dientes apretados intentando mantener su gruñido en su garganta, pero lo que mas le costaba era no ver a Kevin con sed de sangre.

  
  


\- Cálmate Dean...- fue lo mas simple que salió de la boca de su hermano y él estaba apunto de explotar.

  
  


\- ¡¡¿Que me calme Sam, que me calme?!!- grito y varios oficiales que tomaban declaración a otros testigos solo para registrar el suceso, les miraron sopesando otra pelea entre alphas.

  
  


\- ¡Dean!- Sam tomo del codo a su hermano soltando a Kevin y le miro directo a los ojos poniéndolos dorados al igual que el cazador los llevaba ahora.- Cálmate, respira bien hondo... dos alphas, un beta y un omega se echaron encima la idea de robarse a Kevin para su diversión, ¿Ok? No iba a permitirlo pero me confundieron con un humano...- y Dean torció su gesto enfurecido sin entender porque eso es imposible, y Sam continuo habiéndole a milímetros de su cara para mantener la confidencialidad.- Pretendía solo espantarlos pero el mas viejo pensó que podía conmigo aun tan drogado como iba...- mintió y suavizo su agarre, su tono.- Tuve que matarlo y decir que Kevin era mi beta, además de que pretendían robármelo, porque su registro de identidad aun esta con su familia en los suburbios de Lexinton, California y podrían escoltarlo sin que podamos protegerlo de Crowley hasta allí... ¿ok?- Sam se irguió los centímetros que se agacho hasta el y se volvió a Kevin para poner su mano sobe sus hombros posesivo y Dean apretó los labios... revuelto en celos.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Sin importar las razones se subió al auto con la paciencia colmada y encendió el motor, Garth miro un segundo como el policía le preguntaba quien era el y como lo identifico como su compañero, el oficial rio de la locura de poner a dos alphas de compañeros de trabajo, pero Sam sonrió ameno y menciono levemente las reglas, el delgado humano se acomodó la corbata encaminándose al auto mientras Sam seguía hablando con la policía.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Por fin sus observaciones tomaron forma, las manos de Dean se mantenían apretadas en el volante cuando se subió a él y el conductor miraba al frente con energía, intentando sacarle los colores al paisaje solo con su ira; él sonrió y el olor de alegría que invadió la cabina molesto mas a Dean, que le miro rabioso pero el chico simplemente sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le miraba.

  
  


  
  


  
  


\- ¿Se puede saber que demonios pasa contigo? Porque me sonríes.-

  
  


\- Estas en celoooooo...- canturrea sin perder la sonrisa y picardía pero Dean se queda estático un momento porque en su rabia esas palabras no concuerdan con nada de lo que anda pasando a él.

  
  


\- Serás estúpido Garth los alphas no se ponen en celo, solo los betas y los omegas, así que cierra el pico.- es hiriente y despectivo cuando lo dice, quitando la sonrisa del chico que ahora mira para el frente dolido e inunda con sus emociones todo el puto auto.

  
  


\- Sea como sea, yo se lo que vi y si no es un celo, son celos, y si no, te apuesto lo que quieras que estas emprimado...- refunfuña pequeño y enojado con su amigo cruzándose de brazos, Dean vuelve a mirarlo como si estuviera loco.

  
  


\- ¿Pero que demonios le pasa a todo el mundo en este pueblo? te juro que terminare el trabajo me iré a “mi” casa y no me verán el pelo ni de broma por todo un mes, hasta que la plaga de estupidez se acabe...- fabula enojado dándole velocidad al auto aun detenido para que Sam se apure con su teatrito.

  
  


\- Dirás lo que quieras Dean pero yo se lo que veo cuando lo veo, tu estas buscando las atenciones que Sam tiene con Kevin...- y Dean en un movimiento limpio veloz lo toma de la corbata y lo tiene levantado del asiento con los dientes afuera y la mirada verde clavada en el.

  
  


\- Cierra la boca, no sabes de lo que hablas.- aprieta los colmillos contras su labio al punto de hacerse sangre pero Garth no le afloja la mirada y no hay una sola pizca de miedo en su cuerpo, ese chico si es un cazador.

  
  


\- No lo haré... enfrentar lo que de verdad te pasa no es el fin del mundo Dean.- espeta entre cerrando los ojos analizando al lobo y este se siente mas atacado que antes, poniéndose completamente en alerta.

  
  


\- ¡Cállate!- intenta convencerse de que no es de la manera que mejor le sale, imponiéndose sobre otros pero Garth no se deja y el esta enojándose seriamente con el delgaducho.

  
  


\- ¡Wow! ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!- dice Sam cuando sube al auto y Kevin queda a mitad de camino del asiento en ese mismo segundo.

  
  


\- Nada.- Dean suelta a Garth que cae en el asiento y tampoco dice nada, pero Sam sabe que no es cierto.- Súbete de una puta vez, debemos cubrir nuestro rastros para esta noche...- espeta de mala gana y Sam toma un largo respiro antes de cerrar la portezuela, calmándose y no pelearse de nuevo con su hermano.

  
  


 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Nueve de la noche, su hermano esta de un humor insoportable y tanto Dean como Garth están con cara de perro, al menos Kevin opto por quedarse en su habitación encerrado y a resguardo de cualquier cosa que intenten cazar esa noche.

 

Respira profundo, la música y el humo del bar están a tono con la banda de fondo, el mira su copa mientras espera en la barra que algo pase, su hermano esta en otro rincón del lugar charlando con unas chicas, que cree haber visto entrar con una de las trillizas, ya perdió de vista a Garth pero confía que andará por ahí observando.

 

El contenido de su trago gira suavemente mientras piensa en lo de esa tarde, no esta feliz de haber matado a un lobo pero tampoco podía permitir que se llevaran a Kevin así, muchas veces cree que debería conseguirse un beta o intentar robarse a Amelia; solo que no logra decidirse a unirse completamente a otro lobo de esa manera, por lo menos no si su hermano no lo bendice por así decirlo, vuelve a suspirar y bebe de lo que el queda dentro del vaso para pedir otra ronda al bar tender.

 

Por otro lado se sintió bien tener a Kevin sujetando su mano pequeña comparada con la suya, aferrado a el como estaba y sentir que estaba protegiéndole, se sintió importante para el chico y él lo percibió de esa manera incluso, le gustaría decir que no le gusto eso... que era solo su obligación, pero tocarlo inocentemente, revolver su cabello antes de irse o que este le abrazara a ultimo momento en agradecimiento, mentiría si dijera que no esta cómodo con el chico, al menos él sabe de donde viene y del mundo sobrenatural al que pertenecen, dios es el chico esta tan metido hasta el cuello como ellos en toda esa mierda y él puede relajarse al pensar que no tiene que ocultarlo si lo tomase como pareja, como suyo.... pero si Dean no lo acepta, entonces debería desistir de ello.

 

Le molesta pensar así o de hecho sentirse así, porque él es un alpha y no debería importarle lo que su hermano piense o deje de pensar. Debería resbalarle que no le gusten ningunas de su parejas o sus ligues de una noche, pero le respeta, él le cuido, lo crio y dio todo por el en los peores momentos de su vida, le merece un respeto que no le dirá en su cara jamás que le tiene, pero lo tiene.

 

Solo que en este momento de su vida se siente solo, aun con su hermano en el mismo territorio en el que se ha transformado su guarida, oliéndolo cuando se excita por falta de sexo, como la ansiedad lo consume mientras cocina, como su vida se estanca por esa necesidad de contacto continuo que el instinto les pide conseguir. Su segunda copa llega y el camarero le guiña un ojo, él sonríe amable pero no le da mucha importancia por lo que este se va.

 

Si su hermano se decidiera a tomar una pareja él podría hacer lo mismo y tal vez... formar una familia más grande, una de verdad... y no lo que su padre metió en la cabeza de Dean.

 

Una mirada verde llama su atención de entre la gente, una joven se acerca a él su cabello negro es precioso y su tez increíblemente luminosa.

 

\- Nunca pensé que un lobo de echo se viera tan miserable en su soledad.- ella sonríe recargándose en el barra.

\- ¿Es tan obvio?- dice decaído. El hombro pequeño empujándolo levemente.

\- Algo... ¿Que paso con el beta de hoy? ¿Te dejo?- Sam abre su ojos y se da cuenta solo allí que le estuvieron observando y decide actuar su papel como la gente, dejando caer su cabeza en el barra.

\- Mi beta esta aterrado, se ha encerrado en su cuarto, su madre me grito de todo por teléfono y esta viniendo a buscarlo... nunca voy a poder convencerlo de que no soy un animal...- se queja como si su pareja de verdad se planteara dejarle.

\- Pobrecito pero mira por otro lado...- Sam ladea la cabeza y un brillo extraño salta de esos ojos y sabe que esta tratando de conquistarlo, si no tuviese puestas las lentillas que Garth le dio lo mas probable es que si lograra encandilarlo.- podrías venir conmigo al baño...- Sam abre un poco los ojos y le mira de cerca.

\- Pero soy un lobo.- murmura entre el ruido del lugar.

\- Esta bien, eso no me asusta...- la sonrisa amplia y los labios rojos se muestran sensuales para él, ella tira de su camisa y él se levanta siguiéndola.

 

Entre la gente divisa a su hermano, le mira por medio segundo y luego desaparece entre la multitud, su expresión era seria pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, pero se le da muy bien el ser la carnada. Entrar al baño de sopetón empujando gente entra dentro de lo normal, como también el besarle con ansias como si de verdad estuviera a por ello, entran en el cubículo del baño y el la alza lo suficiente para que quede sentada en su regazo cuando termina con el culo en el inodoro, todo según el plan hasta allí.

 

Cumplir no es difícil, es trabajo después de todo, salen del bar luego de bailar un poco y beber otro poco, riéndose como si todo fuera de lo mas normal, ella lo invita a su coche donde empiezan de nuevo como si estuvieran en celo los dos, si ella no se hiciera pasar por humana y el no fuera un alpha entonces lo creería, pero a mitad de ello, ella se separa de el para arrancar el auto.

 

Terminan caminando por las orillas del bosque camino al lago artificial del lugar, él se hace el tonto como si estuviera drogado o algo, y ella solo se ríe a carcajadas de las idioteces voluntarias que suelta, pero al llegar al lago en la zona de camping dos mujeres idénticas a la que sostiene su mano les esperan y ella lo arrastra hacia ellas, se sonríe, las señala y ella solo contesta que son sus hermanas y que les gustaría que las complaciera también como lo hizo con ella.

 

Entretenerlas es fácil el no hace nada mientras las manos recorren al mismo tiempo distintos lugares hasta que empiezan a desvestirle, como sirenas para un marinero, ellas desprenden la luz de su ojos encantando le supuestamente, con sus movimientos entre el sonido de risas dulces y sensuales, tiran de las telas jugueteando entre sonrisas, cuando un gruñido sordo y el golpe sobre una de ellas llega de golpe, Dean arranca la cabeza de una de las chicas y las hermanas gritan al unísono el horror para sus ojos de ver decapitada a su hermana, para rugir y lanzarse sobre el, Sam rueda los ojos fastidiado y toma a una para hundir su garras en ella.

 

La morena se da cuenta por su rostro que esta por matarla, pero no le da tiempo a meditarlo sujetándola del cuello y estirando hasta desprender su cabeza, sabe que eso no la matara pero necesitan atraer a la madre, deja caer el cuerpo que se mueve aun como la cola de una lagartija buscando su cabeza, cuando el gruñido enojado de Dean se escucha a su espalda.

 

\- ¿Un poco de ayuda aquí?- esboza golpeando a la mujer con las rodillas, sosteniendo sus manos para que las garras envenenadas no lo alcancen.

\- ¿Era necesario saltar de la nada y empezar la matanza antes de que Garth nos dijera donde estaba la madre?- refunfuño caminando hasta una barandal viejo del parque algo oxidado y lo probo a ver si se rompía.

\- ¡¿Me estas, jodiendo?! ¡¡¿¿¿O acaso disfrutabas de lo lindo que estos bichos te manoseen???!!.- Dean lucha con lo que era una chica y Sam se pone derecho ante ese comentario, le mira un segundo cuando Dean arroja a la chica y le da tiempo asacar su cuchillo pero Sam esta demasiado sorprendido de lo que dijo su hermano reteniendo el aire, solo cuando la chica empieza a transformarse aun mas, mostrando su verdadera forma es que se apura a patear la baranda y arrancar un trozo largo de hierro roído.

\- Y que si lo hacia ¿Tu no sabes hace cuanto no me acuesto con nadie?- y Dean pateo a la bestia, luego de que Sam abanico la barra de metal aserrada y rota, cortando la cabeza de la tercera sin esfuerzo, y allí pudo su hermano quitársela de encima.

\- ¡Oh no! Si lo se ¿Como hace cinco minutos en un asqueroso baño de bar? - Y Sam sabia que lo había hecho, pero para él no contaba, esa era su tapadera, si el supiera la voluntad que tuvo que poner sabiendo que el bicho estaba entre sus brazos y no ser descubierto...

\- Espera... ¿Que?- y Sam giro siguiendo a su hermano que arrastro el cuerpo que aun se contorneaba cerca de las otras hermanas para ponerlas en una pila y prenderles fuego.

\- Terminemos el trabajo ok...- el pecho le latía, no era un latido normal no, era uno que apretaba mas su paso y estrujaba sus ventrículos cuando los ojos castaños lo miraban.

\- Dean a que te refieres con...- se paro a su lado y Dean saco de su chaqueta el encendedor y prendió fuego al soplete portátil que el diseño.

\- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- grito desesperada la mujer madura que les miro a veinte metros de ellos, era de la madre de las Lamias, cuando el fuego prendió, los hermanos la miraron, se miraron y echaron a correr, principalmente para que no detuviera la cocción y se dedicara a vengarse de ellos, la madre no era como las hijas o no, era como dos pies mas alta, denotando su antigüedad... en su forma de lamia.

 

Pero el disparo detrás de ellos los debuto en seco, no era un sonido ordinario, no, era esa arma que no tenia peros para lo sobrenatural y Garth la sostenía en su mano con media sonrisa picara en su rostro, que aun denotaba rasgos infantiles, se había colocado justo detrás de ese monstruo, desde hacia horas siendo invisible en su aspecto común, vigilándole mientras estaban todos en el bar.

 

\- ¡De donde sacaste eso!- espeto de mala gana el cazador.

\- Dean...- reprocha el hermano menor ya enfadado, porque quiera o no su hermano, Garth les salvo y termino con el problema al mismo tiempo.

\- De tu auto, es linda, solo había oído rumores de ella pero veo que esta en buenas manos y Dean mira desconfiado como Garth se la tiende.

\- Sam, nos vamos a casa...- se aleja taciturno esquivando al pequeño cazador.- ¡Y no nos vuelvas a llamar Garth..!.- grita a lo lejos yendo a buscar su auto.

\- Gracias Garth, y ehmm... adiós.. Mándame un mail ¿ok?- dice apresurado para trotar hasta donde su hermano se encamina.

\- Sip...- Garth mira a su alrededor...- si el asunto a sido Gartherizado jeje...- pero sin prisa y canturreando saca una bolsita de papel de su chaqueta y rocía su contenido sobre la madre que empieza a quemarse sola, sin faltarle luego un fósforo para terminar el trabajo como corresponde.

 

&&&&&&&&&

 

Mal humor es minimizar la situación, él debe admitir que su hermano es el demonio cuando no come bien o cuando duerme poco y mas cuando no se acuesta con alguien en un par de días, pero en realidad cree que ha pasado mas de tres meces... en que de hecho la ponga en algún sitio y comprende que no tiene remedio, justificando su humor por costumbre; Sam deja su libro y hace que lee pero en realidad solo da la vuelta a la hoja si haberla terminado con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, sin prestar atención a la velocidad con la que Dean maneja desesperado por hacer ocho horas de viaje en dos.

 

Eran... le cuesta recordar hace cuanto fue que su hermano no se acuesta con alguien, preocupándole o disfrutando de eso no lo sabe, hace tanto que no se ha fijado a que huele Dean... porque la mayor parte de sus berrinches eran encubiertos debido a que le molestaba soberanamente que Dean oliera a mucha gente y sea la puta del pueblo que da los mejores polvos que jamás tendrá a medio mundo, pero desde hace mas de tres meces dejo de olerle. Por lo que ahora se anima a dar en ese momento una fuerte inspiración recreándose en ello, ese profundo y picante aroma a cerveza apenas destapada, concentrada en su aliento y la piel llena de grasa de auto, en sus manos el liquido para las armas y en su cuello el del cuero de su chamarra nueva.

 

Se aclara la vos levemente solo haciendo un leve sonido en su garganta y traga perturbado, había olvidado cuanto le gustaban esos aromas mezclados con el de su piel. Desde que se manifestó, la belleza y el olor de Dean le han atraído casi al nivel de deslumbramiento, por sus habilidades incluso por su figura, su cambo repentino de voz y mas aun por el color verde de su ojos. Solo cuando le pregunto a su padre si los lobos machos se podían aparear, estaba feliz de su afirmación, así que también le pregunto si él podía hacerlo con su hermano, inocentemente, en sus catorce años y con una sonrisa en el rostro porque solo buscaba la aprobación de su padre.

 

Pero John lo corto en seco y de un sacudón violento le dijo que jamás se le ocurra, que es taboo y que ambos podrían terminar muertos porque los dos eran alphas... su tristeza se transformo en odio, siempre dirigido hacia John, que lo llevo lejos de Dean, lejos de lo que conocía y de la caza, rumbo a la universidad, solo ahora es que piensa en ello...

 

Claro, él tiene sus momentos de debilidad y andar expuesto frente a Dean por la simple razón de que le encanta el escalofrió delicioso en su espina cuando los ojos verdes se posan en cualquier parte de él, incluso cuando esta en la computadora, por lo que necesita sobarse contra el como cuando eran niños, solo para provocarlo y que se le pegue un poco de su aroma para disfrutarlo a solas mas tarde. Son esos los pequeños gustos que se da, solo para mantener los cabales en su sitio, para no abalanzarse sobre el y tomar lo que necesita como el animal que es, pero le da tranquilidad por alguna razón el que Dean no duerma con nade mas, le relaja, le gustaría ser él el que se enredara con su hermano y... no todo el mundo a su alrededor.

 

Se detiene en ese hilo de pensamientos, dando un respingo en el asiento del copiloto, frotando sus ojos soltando el libro que se cae al piso, disimulando como de repente se le hincho el miembro, porque la sola idea lo excita y están en un espacio demasiado pequeño para disimular los olores que sabe esta a una milésima de emitir. A veces parece un beta en su comportamiento, él lo nota pero solo con el pensamiento frio se controla, enterrando en una respiración lenta la desesperación de que su alpha se lo folle contra algo y no logra evitar, que su imaginación se contraiga abruptamente de sus deseos, a solo molestias en su garganta.

 

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te quedaste dormido Sammy?- pregunta Dean apenas mirándole para no perder de vista la oscura carretera.

\- Ah si... creo... me dormí sin darme cuenta.- Sam se aclara la garganta sonoramente esta vez.

\- Recuéstate... esto tardara por mas que no suelte el acelerador.- y Sam trata de centrarse, pensar en las notas de música, en el sonido del chelo que adquirió y su vibración en su cuerpo al sonar para llevar su aroma e instinto a cero.

\- ¿No podemos detenernos? Ya no entro en este auto...me duele todo.- se queja, con la voz apenas con fuerza y sus rodillas apretando la guantera, Dean le mira, ahora si, ignorando por completo la carretera porque el tono aniñado y el puchero en su rostro buscando que el complazca no puede ser aun tan hermoso en ese rostro ya crecido.

\- Sam no hay nada por aquí...- protesta haciendo fuerza para dejar de mirarlo.

\- Tenemos la carpa en el maletero y unas bolsas de dormir...- argumenta buscando su mirada y Dean rueda los ojos apretando el volante...

\- Demonios... eres un mimado, no debería estarte permitido hacer pucheros. Eres un adulto, ¿lo sabes no?- su voz suena raspara y profunda y eso solo provoca mas escalofríos deliciosos en la columna de Sam, pero él no puede permitirse eso siquiera, por lo que insiste.

\- Dean por favor, de verdad quiero dormir..- y Dean suspira, intentando buscar algo dentro de él que le enfade mucho para negárselo, pero a pesar del humor que traía en el pueblo por Garth, el manejar le había serenado demasiado.

\- Ok, ok... déjame ver por donde.- la sonrisa amplia de Sam, no tenia nombre o descripción alguna, pero a Dean le hizo feliz solo mirarla de reojo entre cortadamente mientras manejaba.


	5. Chapter 5

lo a diez minutos, Dean encontró un camino adyacente pudiendo entrar con el auto en un camino de graba suelta, que no tenia mucho uso y apenas las ruedas estaban marcadas en el pasto, lo siguieron por unos instantes hasta que la arbolada tétrica se abrió a un campo sin fin y un cielo estrellado alucinante. Había un extenso terreno cubierto de pastos altos que les sorprendió ver allí escondido, al fondo del mismo casi tocando el horizonte a unos cuatrocientos metros o un poco mas, un fresno enorme con su copa redonda era lo único que se alcanzaba a ver en la noche estrellada, Sam sonríe admirando el tamaño del árbol, divagando en la edad que tendría en voz alta, solo al mirar el ancho del tronco casi como el ancho del auto y el siguió manejando hasta llegar hasta el.

 

Ellos no son fanáticos de dormir al aire libre, pero debe admitir a que esta cansado y adolorido de la pelea de hace horas atrás también, rodea el árbol oliendo sus alrededores para aplastar el pastizal y hacer un espacio donde estar, se nota que hace un tiempo que nadie se cerca a ese árbol, le gusta eso y mucho, lo distrae de su fijación por Dean, solo cuando su hermano lo llama molesto para que le ayude con la carpa y las cosas para irse a dormir es que se acerca de nuevo al auto.

 

\- ¿Ya estiraste las piernas princesa?- le dice burlón y Sam le mira mal, porque sabe que esta buscando pelea, sacando le de las manos la carpa para poder armarla él.- Que, no me digas que sabes como hacer eso...- la burla es el método de relajación de Dean y él lo sabe, por eso solo bufa su descontento en vez de refutarlo.

\- Si Dean tú me enseñaste hace años... - murmura alejándose y buscando un pedazo de tierra llana para colocarla.

 

Dean saco unas botellas de cerveza del refrigerador que siempre traía con el y la fue bebiendo mientras miraba a su hermano agachado separando la tela, retirando los pedazos de plástico y metal. Él saco una linterna y la colgó de una de las ramas que estaban sobre sus cabezas, justo enésima de donde Sam trabajaba, sin darse cuenta estaba merodeando a su hermano, llevando y trayendo sus mochilas, la laptop, dejando el contenedor en otro rincón, dándole un trago de su cerveza, girando entorno a su hermano cuando ya estaba por terminar el trabajo.

 

Pero Sam si lo noto, como giraba a su alrededor, acelerando su pulso el cual simplemente se enfrascaba por la actividad que hacia, pero todo el entorno olía a Dean y le pareció que marcaba territorio a su alrededor, haciendo que se excitara un poco, sacudió la cabeza y la voz de su hermano sonó detrás de él.

 

-¿Te duermes Sam?-

\- si.... - dijo escuetamente.

 

Cuando la carpa ya estuvo en pie, se metió dentro sin manta ni nada solo sintiendo el pastizal debajo del piso plástico de la carpa, sintiendo lo mullido del mismo, la manta cayo sobre su cabeza y el volteo a ver a su hermano ya metido dentro con él.   
El espacio era grande aunque pareciera reducido con ellos allí y ambos entraban cómodamente, se arrodillo sacándose la ropa, pero no toda, solo la chaqueta y la camisa, el cinturón, como también los zapatos quedaron fuera de la carpa para no incomodarse al dormir, solo pudo acomodarse sobre la bolsa de dormir después de eso, cansado y demasiado expectante de los movimientos de Dean.

 

Dean hizo lo mismo de su lado, las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas porque Sam seguía entre dormido y despierto, con los parpados ardidos e hinchados, no podía lograr dormir, no sabia porque, siempre durmió junto a su hermano, solo tenia tres meses de dormir en habitaciones separadas y a mas de seis metros de distancia entre cada habitación, pero eso no quitaba que ahora se sintiera como una virgen esperando a ser desflorada, le jodía y tenia que admitir que sus intentos de auto control con clases auto aplicadas de música lo estaban jodiendo por otro lado.

 

No le gustaba la sensación pero en vez de enfurecerse y arremeter contra lo que le hace sentir así, respira, piensa en las cuerdas de su instrumento musical y trata de hacer fuerza con los parpado y dormirse pero aparentemente es imposible, gimiendo bajito sin notarlo como lo hace en su cuarto e ignorando que Dean esta a menos de medio metro de él escuchando y erizado por ello.

 

Se giro y miro la espalda de su hermano, la remera negra se subía un poco mostrando su cadera y los huercos de su cintura a los lados, resoplo hacia el cielo y trato de cerrar sus ojos, pero quería acercarse, quería sentir algo de contacto, solo un poco para tranquilizarse e intentando no hacer ruido se arrastró un poco hacia Dean.

 

Tratando de no usar sus manos se cruzo de brazo y apoyo su frente en la nuca de Dean, sin notar la rigidez de su hermano, soltando inconsciente un quejido que arremolino la cabeza de su hermano, Sam se fue en pensamientos suaves para lograr conciliar el sueño, por la textura que percibía en su cien, de ese pedazo que su hermano exponía al sol y que olía como tal...

 

El mayor retiene tanto como puede su antipatía, pero estalla de repente alejando a Sam con un codazo que no llega a tocarlo, Dean tiene su mirada encendida y sus colmillos afuera gruñéndole y Sam solo le mira triste, como si fuera un cachorro y no el lobo que sabe que es. Sabe que es mas fuerte, es todo mejor que el y sin embargo sigue comportándose como un beta lambiscón, tocándole todo el tiempo pero el ya no lo soporta mas.

 

\- ¡Deja de tocarme maldición!- grita a toda garganta, oliendo demasiado lo que su hermano siente, sorprendido por demás en su reacción.- ¡Dejamos de ser cachorros hace demasiado tiempo Sam!- encaja su mandíbula y se vuelve enfadado tratando de acomodar su bolso y volver a dormirse.

\- No se a que viene esa reacción...- murmura, frunciendo su entre cejo. - Siempre ha sido mio el derecho de acercarme a ti...- y se da la vuelta creyendo que Dean lo dejara con la ultima palabra pero es cuando escucha como la mochila es arrojada de la carpa hacia afuera y su hermanos se incorpora.

\- ¡No, no lo es! Soy un alpha Sam y si tu, te comportaras como tal, y no como un puto beta desesperado por atención entonces estaríamos...- y Sam hace lo mismo incorporándose para mirarle de frente con los ojos dorados al completo ofendido y sin parpadear, cortándole el hilo que llevaba.

\- ¿Beta? ¡Yo no soy un beta! ¡Y menos una puta! ¡¡Soy tan alpha como tu Dean!!- le grita desaforado y el piensa levemente que debería controlarse pero ese comentario le puede, pensarlo queda fuera de discusión en el segundo que se lo dijo en la cara le desboca, es un insulto para cualquier lobo alpha que se precie de ello.

\- ¡¡Pues no lo parece!! ¡Te comportas como un niño mimado! ¡Y no me vengas con que así te crie! ¡Demuestra algo de carácter maldición y mantén tu distancia de mi!-

\- ¡Retráctate!-

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes, niñato!.- Sam siente ebullir rápidamente su interior, golpea a Dean en pleno rostro, la carpa entera se deforma cando Dean cae sobre los laterales y el gruñido nace desde el fondo de su ser, sintiéndose bien al demostrar su fuerza pero Dean se levanta completamente transformado y lanza sobre el terminando por destrozar la carpa.

 

Solo en el intento de quitarse a tela fina de encima termina haciéndola jirones con sus garras por salir, los dos rugen cuando el filo de las mismas abre la piel que encuentra a su paso, dejando salir la sangre que estimula mas aun sus sentidos de agresión, el pelo termina de crecer en su rostro y sus caninos salen de su boca mas de lo normal, termina por transformarse completamente para detenerse a pensar un solo segundo porque están acechándose, dispuestos a poner en orden las cosas y quien esta por encima del otro en la escala de liderazgo, con la necesidad tirando sobre la piel de saber quien pertenece a quien.

 

\- ¡Tu eres mio! ¡Y no habrá nada que puedas hacer al respecto hermano!- Sam pierde los cabales, su visión esta completamente roja como de seguro Dean también lo esta.

\- ¡Tu eres el menor renacuajo!- Dean salta sobre el y de una patada en las costillas lo repele lo suficiente para darle un zarpazo en la espalda, el gruñido de dolor retumba en el descampado como si dos feroces bestias estuvieran dado batalla y en realidad, lo están.- ¡¡Yo te crie, tu eres mio y no al revés!!.- Sam voltea dando un codazo en pleno rostro a su hermano, su gruñido refleja su contra ataque.

\- ¡Yo soy el alpha líder!- grito, haciendo retroceder a Dean en cada nuevo envite, la sangre en su camiseta y en su garras reflejaban su saña.

\- ¡Eso quisieras Sascuash!- un gancho directo a la boca del estomago lo deja sin aire por un segundo, Dean lo toma del cuello y empieza a estrangularlo sin importarle que Sam con su garras lacere todo lo que tenga a su alcance.

 

Es la adrenalina y los fuertes latidos de ambos, como el olor imperativo de su linaje se encrudece en el aire, como también sus arrebatos sobre el del alpha que tienen en frente los provoca mas, olvidándose de quienes son, como son y porque hacen eso, solo la supremacía del mas fuerte bombea el flujo de la ira, de uno hacia el otro dentro de cada gota roja que se escurre por la piel de ambos.

 

La espalda de Sam presiona contra el abdomen de Dean, intentando zafarse y un tirón de electricidad ajeno a la violencia le golpea por dentro, al notar la hebilla en su espada baja, aflojándole las piernas, esta casi sin aire, pero esta sensación puede mas... dejándolo con una rodilla en el suelo, solo que Dean noto esto y el afloja un poco el agarre, observando la reacción adversa a su pelea, notando que Sam deja caer su cabeza sobre su hombro en un suspiro, solo que el instinto empuja donde no quiere ir y Sam aprovecha para dar vuelta la situación logrando sujetarlo lo suficiente para lanzarlo lejos.

 

La camiseta negra desgarrada quedo prendida de su garras terminando por quitársela con ira y miro a su hermano semi desnudo frente a él.

Las sensaciones no conformes golpearon su conciencia con la imagen de Dean y dio un respiro hacia atrás, hilos de sangre caían de los hombros de su hermano, por su pecho y costados, morados adornaban su piel por la lucha encarnizada y sin sentido que se fraguo en ellos, se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba sobre el de nuevo un minuto después de esa revelación, golpeándolo sin cesar un poco tarde como para poder cubrirse, el contacto de su piel lo estaba turbando y los gruñidos se transformaban en jadeos cuando su dientes desaparecieron de su boca, cuando se enredaron en un manojo de cuerpos empujando y presionando para someter al otro.

 

Él lo empujo y lo hizo trastabillar contra la desecha carpa en el suelo, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba apagar el fuego que se avivaba en su interior con cada contacto, se envalentono contra el y salto sobre su cuerpo tendido cansado, su lobo reacciono de nuevo ante el gruñido fiero que Dean lanzo y que volvió a desterrar el razonamiento a la oscuridad, intento sujetar sus manos y no pudo, terminado por sentarse en su estomago y sujetando su corto cabello para darlo contra el suelo, su hermano se mostró desorientado por el fuerte golpe.

 

\- ¡Di que eres mio!- grito de nuevo eufórico en el instinto de dominarle al fin.

\- ¿Es que … uh, no lo entiendes Sammy?!- gruño entre dientes, los cuales crecieron nuevamente desafiantes.

La sonrisa socarrona de Dean termino por sonsacar lo peor de él, en el segundo que alzo su garra al aire, dispuesto a degollarle, Dean levanto su torso y lo lanzo lejos, golpeando su rostro contra el árbol cuando tropezó con la heladera de las cervezas.

\- No me digas... Sammy...- murmuro bajo y apunto de voltearse para seguir luchando cuando Dean lo presiono con todo el cuerpo contra el árbol y sujetando su brazo hacia tras torciéndolo completamente, el lobo no se detenía dando puñetazo sobre puñetazo en su costillas, dejándolo mareado y sin aire por unos minutos.

 

La fuerte mordida es lo que su garganta protesto en un quejido húmedo por la sangre que tenia en la boca, los largos colmillos hundiéndose en su hombro, Dean sacudiendo la cabeza para hacer mas profunda la herida, el calor de la piel húmeda contra su espalda, no dejándole respirar por tan delicioso contacto, pero era notorio que no era una mordida que te vinculaba, estaba llena de saña y brutalidad haciendo correr mas abundante la sangre correr por su espalda, cuando Dean soltó la mordida es cuando noto que Sam no se movía, se estaba dejando morder pero no era por apaniguar la pelea, le miraba sujetándose del árbol para mantenerse en pie.

 

\- ¿Lo ves? Mio... Como un beta muy fácil de abrir de piernas, que quiere que se la follen a toda hora... - murmuro en su oído con la sangre escurriéndose le de la barbilla, buscando que pelee, que sea el alpha que sabe que es.

\- ¡¡No soy una beta!!- Sam lo empujo lo mejor que pudo pero aun así Dean lo tenia sujeto por la muñeca que pego a su espalda, torciendo su brazo tanto como podía, imposibilitar el moverse.

\- Pues desearía que lo fueras... así no tendría que aguantarme día y noche el querer follarte... meterte mi knot hasta el fondo en ese apretado culo.- Sam gruño, y pataleo hasta que los dos fueron a dar al suelo, Dean sobre el sin soltarle ni un centímetro y Sam de boca al suelo, pero el pasto largo de ese lugar se interponía en su respiración.

\- Yo igual... pero no vas a tratarme como un beta, idiota.- Dean ya no estaba enfadado, tomo la otra mano de Sammy y la llevo a su espalda sacándole un quejido de dolor mas.

\- Se que eres mas fuerte que yo... si lo se, pero no estas poniendo empeño en ello... ¿es que no te interesa saber quien es líder aquí? ¿Quien es el que manda?- pegunta ya excitado, notando el redondo culo de su hermano contra su ingle.

\- No es de mi interés ahora mismo, yo solo quería sentirte cerca...- y se calla porque decir que le extraña desde sus años de juventud, de sus años de ser uña y carne, y de los mimos o detalles que tenían uno con el otro es demasiado humillante, incluso para el y zafa una mano del agarre de su hermano lo vuelve a sujetar usando su peso para mantener su mano derecha contra el piso.

 

Las respiraciones son cansadas y aceleradas rebotando entre sus cuerpos, Sam puede notar perfectamente las piernas abiertas de Dean, y como apoya su ingle contra su culo desesperándole por mas, el aire caliente de esa boca rellena sobre su cabeza, y el con deseos de que frote esa protuberancia contra el, de que se excite por tenerlo así, pero cuando mas de diez segundos pasan y nada sucede todo se queda estático como detenido en el tiempo, el cierra los ojos dolido de no poder provocar nada de eso en su hermano y vuelve a forcejear por zafarse.

 

Solo que la lengua del lobo sobre el, mudo hasta los huesos, sale de su boca y recorre el camino de su columna desnuda hasta donde la mordida previa aun sangra profusa lo eriza por completo, robándole el aliento, Sam se detiene allí, a sentir con detalle como la boca de su hermano mayor absorbe la sangre y lame la herida como si quisiera curarla, lenta y suavemente sacando de su garganta un jadeo, intentando ver por el rabillo del ojo como su hermano se obsesiona con ese lugar, usando su lengua para arrastrar el nacimiento de su cabello cuando la sangre a dejado de brotar.

 

\- Dean.- Sam no nota que su hermano soltó su muñeca izquierda y toma posesión de la cinturilla de su pantalón, tirando de ellos, rasgando el jean hasta que siente el aire fresco tocar su piel.

\- No me gusta que me toques... No cuando sabes que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto...- amasa con una mano un glúteo y Sam aprieta los dedos de los pies por la sensación de la áspera mano.- podríamos matarnos entre nosotros, es como... como...- Dean rápidamente muerde su espalda baja donde esta termina y la línea de su trasero empieza, y Sam no puede moverse pero si sangrar.- Una chispa en un polvorín Sammy, me provocas demasiado todo el maldito tiempo, incluso en la guarida... tu... - el arrebato de su ultima prenda hace que Sam trate de incorporarse pero Dean de un golpe seco en el lado izquierdo lo deja tendido en el suelo tosiendo sangre.

\- ¡Mierda, deja de hacer eso cabrón!- Sam lanza un zarpazo que Dean apenas si logra esquivar, dejando la marca de tres de los dedos en su rostro, el gruñido del menor se lanza sobre el, la pelea vuelve a lo que fue y ya no están golpeándose.

 

Están rodando por el piso usando solo su fuerza, sin garras, sin colmillos, pero Sam no logra concentrarse en Dean como un contrincante y su hermano le vence en un hábil movimiento que lo deja pegado al árbol, su pecho contra la rugosa superficie y sin aire que respirar, sus muñecas bien sujetas en su espalda y su hermano las sube mas para que el dolor se acentué si se mueve.

 

La mano sobando sus nalgas le saca un gruñido de advertencia que solo excita mas a su hermano, que pone su peso sobre el, la tela rugosa restregándose contra su culo desnudo, el jean se le cayo del cuerpo la estar abierto en su totalidad en su parte trasera, quedando enganchado solo de su muslos deslizándose en esa posición hasta su rodillas, esta cansado y demasiado calenturiento para cuando el sonido de un cierre le hace abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que le cuesta demasiado respirar...

 

El mareo que conlleva a esto pone lánguido su cuerpo deslizándose por la corteza torpemente, la imagen del impala se ve borrosa a lo lejos y termina por tambalearse hasta que todo se pone negro.

 

\- ¿Sam..?- Dean llama respirando agitadamente cuando el cuerpo de su hermano triplica su peso y cae desmayado, lo sostiene hasta dejarlo caer en piso tan lenta mente como puede.- ¡¡Sam!!- grita llamándole, solo en ese momento dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

 

Su mano nerviosamente se pasa por su corto cabello y da la vuelta al cuerpo de su hermanito mirando lo pálido que se puso, llamándole, tomándole el pulso con sus dedos presionando el cuello manchado de sangre, esta latiendo pero no siente que respire, lo coloca derecho en el piso y tira su nuca hacia atrás dejando recta la tráquea, abre su boca tratando de calmarse, notando en ese momento lo golpeado y lastimado que esta, pero con el frio en la sangre, viendo a su hermano allí inconsciente.

 

Mira en el interior de la garganta y ve algo allí pero no lo distingue que es lo que la obstruye, mete lo dedos tratando de sujetarlo pero solo se introduce mas, llenándolo de pánico, la desesperación se apodera de él y se sube a su cuerpo para presionar la boca de su estomago con ambas manos, una y otra vez, gritándole a su hermanito que reaccione casi con las lagrimas desprendiéndose de su verde mirada.

 

Cuando el cuerpo de Sam reacciona a la maniobra hamblich inversa funciona, el mas joven escupe violentamente un escarabajo y pasto que se le introdujo en la garganta durante a pelea, tose copiosamente y respira apresurado, Dean lo ayuda a ponerse de costado mientras le ve recuperarse.

 

\- ¿Sam?- le retira el cabello largo de la cara, notando cada golpe cada magulladura que él le provoco odiándose por ser tan imbécil.

\- Dean...- llama desorientado y tratando de levantarse, Dean le ayuda a sentarse mientras que se sujeta el cuello en el esfuerzo de respirar normalmente.

\- ¿Esta bien Sammy?, te desmayaste...- Sam aturdido le mira, se mira y completamente desnudo solo hay algo que le preocupa.

\- ¿Lo hicimos?- la mirada de Dean se abre completamente, para mirar los ojos rasgados.

\- No, claro que no, lo siento, son un imbécil volátil no sabia lo que hacia.- Dean sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos acariciando su pelo acomodándolo hacia atrás mientras el menor no apartaba la mirada de él.

\- Pero yo quiero...- y todo se detiene como una película que se le desfasa el sonido, el tiempo, el viento fresco que danza a su alrededor, los insectos todo se queda congelado, o solo es que se queda sordo por unos instantes, él no lo sabe pero no puede dejar de mirar los ojos de Sam, rasgados almendrados ahora, con esa dejadez de capricho de niño con la que siempre lo domina mudamente.

\- No Sam...- es lo que alcanza a decir...- Nos mataríamos el uno al otro, no sabemos como controlarnos...- murmuro abrazándolo, retrayéndose completamente en su interior sus deseos mas íntimos por el chico.

\- Yo si... recuerda que me confundieron con un humano Dean.- y su hermano se separa de el para mirarlo.

\- Estas loco y eso es imposible esos sujetos estaban muy drogados.- lo dice serio, sin ningún tipo de expresión.

\- No, quiero esto… desde hace mucho, odie a papá por negármelo...- y Dean se sorprende ante estas palabras, ante esa información de la cual no sabia nada.- Yo... solo no lo hagas con nadie mas, quiero que seas mio nada mas, te quiero para mi, pero no me trates con la irreverencia de un beta, no lo soy...- y las manos heridas de Sam se apoyan en sus brazos para sostenerse de el suavemente, tirando conscientemente de él.

\- Sammy... te lastime mucho...- le besa una mejilla y el menor de los Winchester podría morir de gusto por el cariño que siente en el lugar que beso y que se expande sobre el.

\- ¿Dean?- Sam mira como su hermano se levanta y se va, le observa buscando entre los destrozos que hicieron, notando tantas cosas rotas que bufa frustrado, solo para volver con las bolsas de dormir en la mano.

\- Durmamos un poco...- la mirada de Dean es acusadora y Dean sabe que esta por tener unos de su berrinches.

\- No quiero.- se cruza de brazos y Dean sacude la cabeza, estira su mano hacia el pecho de Sam solo que antes de tocarlo desciende y preciosa una costilla.- ¡¡ahh!! ¡¡Demonios que haces!- espeta mirándole con furia abrazando sus costados con dolor.

\- Te rompí al menos dos costillas de este lado, deja que las heridas se curen ¿ok? Hablaremos de esto mañana.- Sam protesta entre bufidos y chasquidos de la lengua, mientras que su hermano estira las mantas y vuelve al auto en busca de ropa y gasas.- Ven...- Dean se sienta sobre las bolsas de dormir que ahora reposas juntas una al lado de la otra, no como antes con una distancia entre ellos.

 

Sam cede cuando su conciencia toma las riendas de los daños que tiene en afán de curar las heridas, pero lo hace lentamente, su hermano tiene alcohol en un alcohol en una mano y él se sienta a su lado, para cuando cree que debe protestar, Dean esta sujetándole el rostro con fuerza y le besa, Sam observa el rostro magullado de su hermano, le mira sorprendido pero el alcohol en su labio y en su mejilla limpiando la sangre lo saca de la dulzura que sintió por el beso, enojándolo pero dejándose curar.

 

Se tarda mucho en limpiar la tierra y el pasto de las heridas abiertas notando como se cierran las mas pequeñas y el resto disminuyendo su tamaño mientras pasa el tiempo, se recuestan juntos después de eso, como si la tensión que tenían acumulada hubiera sido liberada con esa pelea, con las palabra que no se habían dicho, con todo eso que no se demostraban pero deseaban, dejándolos con algo de paz interna que les deja disfrutar de su contacto en un abrazo que los arrastra al mundo omnisciente de Morfeo.

 

&&&&&&&


	6. Chapter 6

El mayor dolor de Sam siempre fue una cosa tan sencilla que simplemente salía a relucir demasiado rápido, alejado de su proximidad, un segundo se le hacia eterno, diez eran la muerte y solo treinta se transformaban en la nada, solo que esa nada era clara, directa y era portadora de un sentimiento y una verdad que se guardo por años. Que en esa misma mañana se despertara como siempre quiso que fuera, no ayudaba, su hermano no dijo palabra y su intento por acariciarle o provocarlo se fueron al bote cuando Dean se separo de él.

 

El mayor solo recogió el tiradero que habían hecho con su pelea arrojándolo todo a la cajuela del auto, desagoto su vejiga del otro lado del árbol lejos de él y luego se sentó a esperarlo dentro del auto, es por eso que a diferencia del alivio de sentir los hombros livianos porque Dean sabia que le deseaba y viceversa, Dean mantenía su distancia dejándole un piedra en el estomago, sumado a que no decía ni una sola palabra, Dean paso horas hasta llegar a la guarida de los hombres de letras sin siquiera mirarlo.

 

Y el silencio termino de matarlo de camino hasta su habitación, con la ropa rota que también había corrido con poca suerte puesto que su mochila estuvo en el camino de su pelea, pero él se encerró en su cuarto, apago la luz y se tiro en la cama.

 

El sabia bien que era su hermano, sabia lo fácil que era insinuársele y que reaccione, pero con él eso no pasaba y la angustia inundo su cuarto, se sentía un idiota principalmente por pensar que él podía atraer a su hermano, por ni siquiera considerar que la razón por la que Dean no quiere que él le toque, es porque no ve a los hombres ni siquiera de su especie como presa, como foco de deseo carnal.

Las mordidas en él no se terminaban de curar y eso era porque su hermano era un alpha, pero en si solo le recordaban su dolor, por qué ahogaba sus lagrimas sin sentido en la almohada, no importaba que tan desnudo este frente a él, que tanto quiera su toque, Dean jamás le pondría un dedo encima con esa intención.

 

Dejo correr el agua por su cuerpo, fría como un tempano, dejando ir sus ansias por el drenaje poco a poco, las palabras del menor se hacían mas graves, mas intensas mientras las repasaba en su cabeza, sacudía su cabeza para sacarlas de allí, diseminando miles de gotas fuera de la ducha, pero nada. Sólo escuchaba la voz de Sam diciendo que le deseaba, que quería tenerle para el como propiedad, como único amante, pero la prorroga de su padre respecto a ello también le torturaba, su mirada oscura, asegurándolo que un alpha en el torbellino de deseo podía matar al otro sin titubeos y aun así seguiría follándoselo, a pesar de hacerlo con un cuerpo sin vida solo hasta que el instinto de dominio este satisfecho.

 

El a sus diecisiete años no sabia porque se lo decía a el pero le horrorizo lo suficiente como para formar la idea de que jamás debería poner mano de ese modo en otro alpha, solo que jamás pensó que desearía ponerlas en su hermano, que le provocaría de manera tan intensa y que le costase tanto mantener distancias con él.

 

No importa cuanta agua tome del grifo, de la ducha o del refrigerador, lo único que en su memoria podía sacarle la sed era la tibia sangre de Sam, el recuerdo en su lengua aun latente no le dejaba mantener un pensamiento a la vez, no podía analizarlos, no podía decidirse, y lo único que deseaba era tenderse junto a su hermano, abrazarlo, tocarlo y hacerlo suyo.

 

Pero el temor estaba arraigado en el, demasiado hondo para ignorarlo.

 

Camino con la toalla en la mano hasta su cuarto con la pesadez de tomar una decisión en algún momento, solo cuando puso la mano en la perilla de su puerta se da cuanta de que no ha visto, oído o sentido el aroma de Sam, como suele hacerlo desde hace tres meces arraigándose en cada rincón, el lugar huele a piedra y polvo, huele a vació y la garganta se le achica repentinamente en la sensación desencajada de que su hermano se haya marchado, precipitándose a la habitación a veinte pasos mas allá.

 

Seis metro exactos en los que Dean no respira, abriendo la puerta del menor de sopetón, golpeándole en todo el cuerpo el olor a tristeza aguda, él sabe que solo sintió una vez ese aroma y fue cuando Sammy supo como había muerto su madre, estuvo días enteros tratando de hacerle entender que no había sido su culpa, solo cuando le mostró una foto de ella logro recuperarlo de la mortal tristeza que es para un lobo... porque al pequeño se le ocurrió que él era idéntico a ella.

 

\- ¿Sam? ¡Sam que pasa! ¡Sammy!- Dean corrió hasta la cama tropezándose con una silla y la mochila de su hermano, antes de encontrarla luz del velador.- ¡Sam responde demonios!...- con la luz encendida tomo del hombro de Sam y jalo de el para mirarlo...

 

Su rostro pálido no coincidía con su tono natural de piel, Dean lo sacudió llamándole hasta que las lágrimas secas y la almohada húmeda, llamaron su atención. 

 

\- Vamos Sammy responde...- Dean escucha un quejido pero no es que este despertando o tomando conciencia es solo un gemido de angustia que escapa levemente del cuerpo de Sam, su desesperación por que su hermano no se sumerja en la tristeza, que puede matar a un licántropo tan fácil como una bala de plata pero mas dolorosamente, tardándose semanas en agonía por morir.

 

Pero no se le ocurre ni por asomo el porqué de su tristeza o como, ese era el problema del lobo que siente como un humano, el perder el control de las emociones como el miedo, la angustia y la tristeza, Sam tenia debilidad en esos menesteres debido a que podía demostrar y estar realmente interesado en los sentimientos de los demás, mas aun si fuese humano, y eso a Dean le sacaba de sus casillas, el solo se enfadaba ante ello cada vez.

 

Se ajusto la toalla y lo abofeteo tratando de cabrear al chico para que despierte pero eso no funciono y una idea estúpida se cruzo por su cabeza, y si usaba otro método mas allegado a los sentidos podría tal vez despertarlo, se sentó en la cama a su lado y le acaricio el rostro, con su dedos borraba las lagrimas y los enredaba en su cabello, el olor a tristeza vario levemente y creyó que debía ser mas agresivo para hacerle despertar...

 

Se acercó la suficiente para olerle la piel del cuello y sus ojos dorados se encendieron, Sam aun olía a sangre, a pasto y puro alpha, picante casi salado que le provoco encorvar los dedos de los pies y aferrarse a sus hombros, le fue inevitable relamerse los labios luego de besar debajo de su oreja, recorre su mandíbula notando lo áspero de su barba sin afeitar de solo un día, una leve y casi imperceptible sombra para aquellos que no le conocen, y se le calienta la sangre cuando sus papilas gustativas perciben el aroma puro del alpha tendido en la cama.

 

Un una inspiración pausada intenta mantener el salvajismo tan típico de su lobo, pero siempre le ha sido difícil mas aun con lo que anhela mas, con todo lo que implica y es su hermanito, pero la idea era despertarlo y trato de ser cauto. Froto el pecho de su hermano a modo de caricia, recorriendo su cuello y notando que el cabello de Sam estaba pegoteado de sangre, algunos mechones con la suya otros con la de él.

Rosa por encima los morados de su costillas y se detiene al ver inspirar profundo al menos cuando vuelve su camino por el centro de su vientre, tocando levemente su ombligo, alza la mirada al rostro y una fina línea de los ojos de su hermanito se enfocan en él.

 

\- Tienes que dejar la costumbre de sumergirte en lo que te aqueja...- Sam observa como su hermano esta con el cabello húmedo y siente humedad en su cuello, pero lo que logra capturar su atención en él es que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, lejos de él.

\- ¿No podías despertarme?-pegunta llevando una mano a su rostro notando como le arden los ojos.

\- Realmente no te entiendo...- y Dean contiene el aire cuando un pinchazo en su nudo, el sabia que estaba excitado pero le cayo de sorpresa.- si... tu sigues comportándote como un humano común, si te confunden otros lobos como tal, tienes que dejar esta estúpida actitud.- Dean aclara su voz, cuando ni respirar tranquilamente puede para poder hablarle.

Es un minuto de silencio en el que por un momento quiere arrojarse sobre el, pero por el otro la culpa de herirlo de nuevo en su intento de domarlo le resulta diferente como ahora, pero ni su cuerpo, ni su instinto parecen estar de su lado en nada, y mientras junta fuerzas para levantarse lentamente e irse.

 

-¿Dean que pasa?- era diferente, era como un recuerdo en el aroma que desprendía su hermano, puso su mano en la intersección del brazo para llamar su atención y sintió como se le erizo la piel a su hermano y este trato de irse pero el tubo que apretar el agarre.

\- Sam suelta que debo ir a vestirme. - solo con esas escuetas palabras en el tono suave y profundo, lo hizo entender que la excitación en el aire no era por marcar territorio o dominación, era el típico dulzor del alpha que quiere emparejar definitivamente, y es más que probable que Dean no lo sepa, ese aroma no solo lo hizo despabilarse por completo, también despertó su deseo por ser el su pareja, un anhelo que creía muerto, olvidado desde su niñez.

 

Incluso pudo sentir como su propio knot se endureció de una limpia puntada, lleno de codicia por cada gota de su hermano que resbalaba por su cuerpo, gimió, bajo y leve pero muy audible para un lobo exento de sexo por tres meses, ante la sensación que ese aroma le provocaba apretó con su mano libre su propio bulto y rezumar su propio aroma al ambiente.

 

Que Dean no lo resistiera más era completamente comprensible y dejo que el instinto que lleva dentro lo dominase, solo que Sam no estaba dispuesto a dejarse como lo hizo la vez pasada. Esto era diferente, demasiado diferente como para dejarlo para en una pelea salvaje, tomando por sorpresa a su hermano en movimiento rápido acorralándolo contra el colchón, Dean peleó intentando zafarse mientras los tirantes de la cama crujían bajo el peso y la cabecera de la cama golpeaba contra la pared.

 

Sus ojos ámbar refugian su casta y la ondean al intentar subyugarse con su animal interno, pero con las muñecas sujetas al fin y todo el peso del menor sobre su vientre no podía moverse, bastó solo un rugido desde lo mas profundo de Sam para que el lobo de su hermano se retraiga, la manifestación en aquel sonido del animal interno de su hermano debuto su corazón por el miedo que le golpeo.


	7. Chapter 7

El color de sus ojos es frío tan diferente al de su hermano mayor y el quisiera suponer que es porque es más joven o más tranquilo, pero el color oro macizo nunca le gustó, pero es por ese color que Dean no puede apartar los ojos de el ahora, poco a poco mientras la presencia autoritaria de su lobo vuelve a su interior es que la expectativa de lo que será entra en el, su cuerpo despierta completo al sentir directamente la hinchada entrepierna de su hermano y miles de cosas se revuelven en su cabeza entorno a ello...

 

\- Está vez será diferente hermano, porque no quiero lastimarte ni salir lastimado, quiero esto y sé que tu también Dean, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que amurallaron mis intenciones contigo...- Sam sin soltar sus muñecas las cuales mantenía sobre su cabeza, descendió hasta su rostro regresando su faz en el, disfrutando desmesuradamente el aroma de su hermano, tan delicioso que podía degustarlo en su paladar.

 

Dean gruño mostrando su diente mientras los apretaba y cerraba los ojos desesperado por tomarlo, pero intentando hacer conexiones en su cabeza y no olvidarse que aun tenia voluntad, al sentir un poco de sumisión en Sam y levantó la ingle, el pelargonio respondió el movimiento presionando sobre la zona, casi meciéndose y apretando el knot de su hermano que cerro los ojos en el placer de aquello, un gruñido rasgado en el oído de su hermano logró de nuevo mantenerlo en su lugar cuando intento voltearse y ponerse sobre el, demasiado calor desprendía la deliciosa protuberancia que sentía del rubio le llenaba la boca de saliva que le costó tragar, de pensarla en su boca, ahogándose en ella.

\- Te quiero, Dean... - Sam solloza y Dean tiene que dar una bocanada de aire porque ese sonido esta destruyendo una a una su neuronas y el las repite sobre su oído, restregando su cuerpo contra el, obligándole a cerrar los puños.- hazme lo que quieras, quiero que me hagas todo lo que deseas... soy tuyo ...domíname, lo deseo tanto tanto...-son leves quejidos contra su cuello soltando el agarre de sus muñecas, frotando los resto de su ropa sobre el vientre bajo de Dean.

 

El lobo muerde su labio hasta hacerse sangre, sintiendo como Sam apenas se sostiene de su hombros para balancearse contra el, el abrir su ojos no lo resistió, sujetándolo de la cintura lo levanto por completo pero sin apartarlo de su cuerpo, despojando al menor de la ropa que quedaban sobre su cuerpo, dejando olvidada su toalla en algún rincón.

 

Moría por morderlo, por penetrarlo con fuerza animal, dejar ir sus deseos pero aquellas pequeñas marcas que aun permanecían en el cuerpo de Sam le recordaban que él no era un beta, en eso estaba de acuerdo y por mas que ahora podía mirar libremente el deseo de su hermano, que reposaba sobre el colchón expectante entre sollozos anhelantes, pidiéndole, aclamándole, el no estaría todo mojado por su polla como lo estaría un beta u omega normalmente.

 

La lamida larga recreándose en el sabor de la morena piel, libero un pinchazo en su miembro, donde la pinta de la misma soltó líquido espeso y trasparente que inundo la habitación de sexo. Hundir su nariz en el enrulado bello de su hermano le arranco un gruñido refregar su rostro en tan intimo rincón de su hermanito menor, incendio por completo su interior.

Abrió las piernas presionando los pulgares fuertemente en ellas y las separo hasta arrancarle un quejido a Sam, que estiro su cuello disfrutando de la fuerza que imprimía en el, el bello lo cubría todo pero diviso la entrada que deseaba con lujuria desde hace tanto y enterró su rostro allí, la sorpresa de Sam fue mucha y su manos procuraron a empujar la cabeza de Dean lejos de allí, mas por pudor que por cualquier otra cosa.

Pero Dean saco su lengua, que caliente y húmeda hizo temblar su muslos, la sensación era tan contradictoria como inesperada, estaba tan sensible que gimió bajito apretando los labios, manteniendo las manos sobre la coronilla de su hermano, sin siquiera presionar. La saliva comenzaba a resbalar por sus glúteos hasta su baja espalda y Dean entro mas adelante sus muslos, poniendo los sobre su estomago, completamente expuesto, su miembro hinchado, su knot tornándose de otro color mas oscuro, presionando con su manos en el muslo para dejar en claro quien esta al mando, gruñendo contra la zona pequeña, trasladando la vibración obligándole a soltar un jadeo agolpado.

\- ¡SAMMY!- dientes apretados contra su nudo lamiéndolo hurgándolo como si fuera algo dentro de él que Dean desease extraer, la mordida juguetona e inofensiva sobre la cabeza de su pene lo tenían en el limite de lo erótico, la lujuria y la desesperante culminación.

\- Dean quiero...¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!!- su cuerpo se arqueo violentamente en un latigazo de placer cuando el animal de su hermano tomo en su mano el nudo debajo de pene y su pene y lo estrujo sin soltarlo o menguar la fuerza de su agarre, el no bajo su piernas, las mantenía donde su hermano las dejo, mostrando cuan bajo su poder estaba.

\- ¿Me quieres dentro? ¿Quieres que te folle Sam?- el ni siquiera podía asentir, quería decir algo importante, algo sobre como lubricarle, como entraren el, pero era tanto el placer que sentía cuando su hermano con el pulgar acariciaba lento el knot que se ponía morado en su puño.

\- Mi, mio...- y Sam quería tocarlo, quería sentir la piel caliente de su hermano, pero le costaba alcanzarlo y Dean se acercó expectante de ese rostro, sonrojado, jadeante y húmedo por las gotas de traspiración que empezaban a esparcirse por toda su piel.

\- ¿Tuyo?- pregunto y no era maldad en su voz era el deseo de que su hermano usara su afilada lengua intelectual en un acto como ese.

\- Si... necesitare mass....- gimió al sentir la primer orden, volteando su rostro hasta el colchón tanto como pudo, azorado por la sensación de esa mano áspera, miles de diminutas gotitas se desprendieron de su rostro en la precipitada accion.

\- Te gusta... que pase mis manos por todo tu cuerpo ¿cierto?- Sam gimió no podía pensar, estaba hipnotizado, incrédulo de que al fin su hermano le contemple así, de que en realidad ambos tengan las misma necesidades, la misma inclinación sobre el otro, gimiendo y suspirando retrayéndose en el placer que su hermano era experto en dar.

\- Oh Dios...- su garganta se quemo al soltar ese quejido, robándole el aire, amordazándolo invisiblemente para volver a respirar, quería mas quería todo ya, pero las expertas mano seguían sin darle tregua.

 

Dean se relamió lentamente el sabor salado en sus labios degustándolo con placer, su hermano era de la clase de visión sugestiva que había cavilado todo este tiempo, cada vez que le venia ir y venir , que le veía leer, que lo veía cansado. Pero verlo así, lastimado, completo, suyo, dispuesto, disfrutando los placeres de su cuerpo, compartiéndolo con el, le hacia mirarlo de otra manera, lo arrimaba a otra realidad... a la que él no es el mas fuerte, no es el poseedor de ese lobo, era el compañero, era la otra parte de si mismo, lamio el sudor de las fuertes piernas y se hundió allí entre la piel y el bello castaño, el profundo olor de su hermano que quería grabarlo en el para siempre.

 

Sam no lo soportaba mas, era demasiado fuerte la sensación de tenerle allí abajo, que esa lengua invada lo mas intimo de si, sentir el calor y la rugosidad, sentir como estalla su pene en cada lamida, como la respiración y los grabes gruñidos que pujan su sexo al abismo no se detenga, Dean presiono con su lengua la arrugada piel, la excitación y el esmero de abrirle solo con esa deliciosa y abrazante lengua no seria suficiente para poseerle.

Y de verdad quería protestar, mostrarle como cuando sintió una falange ayudar a la lengua vertiginosa, a estirar el entorno del orificio lento y erótico, quería besar a Dean, con todo su sabor en la boca, quería morder los rellenos labios y termino por morderse el mismo sus labios, notando que el gusto a tierra y pasto aun estaba en el, llevo su mano a su cabello y en ves de suave y limpio como le gusta tenerlo, lo noto pegoteado y lleno de tierra, allí mismo le dio un ataque de pánico, casi lo hace apartarse de Dean pero ese metió su pulgar en el y estiro la piel sacando le un grito angustioso que se trasformo en mas placer liquido, la saliva colándose en el, la lengua entrando en el, ese dedo empujando sus paredes, él podía morir allí y le importaría poco con tal de que Dean continuase follándose su agujero con esa lengua y eso labios pecaminosos.

 

\- tienes que quedarte quieto Sammy... es difícil lubricarte sino dejas de moverte...- sonrió mientras que las vibraciones de su espesa voz las percibía en la piel de esa zona haciéndole temblar aun mas degusto.

\- como.. si, fuera. tan fácil....- jadeaba y respiraba una palabra a la vez. Entre la aprensión de como se debe ver y oler, contra las sensaciones en las cuales su hermano le gusta que le haga sentir.-como sabes... cuanto lubricación necesito, podrías solo, ¡dios! Omfg!.- Dean le callo, introduciendo su pulgar, ese dedo áspero en el suave interior.

\- Sabes que por mas que no me gusten los humanos siempre he tratado con ellos incluso en estos menesteres...- pero Dean retrocedió de repente esquivando las garras de Sam que agitado y sonrojado, enfado con la sola mención de que se había acostado en el algún momento con alguien más. Escuchando el remanente de un tajante gruñido el solo sonrió tomando esa mano que aun permanecía en el aire tratando de alcanzarlo como si tuviera el culo pegado al colchón.

\- No vuelvas... a mencionar algo así, o te mato...- espeto mientras Dean supo calmarlo besando el dorso de su mano, usándola misma para acariciarse el rostro el mismo, con la mirada que retornaba al color castaño.- Sabes... que el solo pensarlo me hace mal...- murmura mientras Dean tira de él y lo besa, con el consuelo de que ya no será así. El olor en el aire dejaba de ser picante para volverse amargo y adictivo, sintiendo la vinculación con el dentro de su cuerpo dentro de su espíritu.

\- Creo que puedes percibirlo... pero estamos demasiado cerca como para dar marcha atrás...- con la mano de su hermano mayor sobre su pecho y la fuerza impresa, vuelve a recostarlo sobre las sabana.

\- Aun así...- responde tenue, el lobo interno revolviéndose de celos, pero con la imagen de Dean masturbándose entre sus piernas, hizo que toda su atención volara de su mente, el cuerpo firme y curtido en cientos y cientos de batallas y cruzadas.

\- Veamos si con esto...- Dean estira su cuello y vuelve a mirarlo, su miembro en alto desnudo al completo, desparramado en la cama sumiso para el, gimió alto para sentir una leve liberación que intoxico el aire, su hermanito al percibir su aroma, apretó su polla fuertemente sollozando bajo por el deseos de que ese olor se fusionara al suyo.

 

El haber presionado su morado knot, obtuvo algo de espeso liquido que embadurno en la entrada de Sam, estaba caliente aun y Sam contrajo su espalda al sentir como se impregnaba en ese lugar, estaba algo mareado por la leve sensación de liberación, pero con la humedad y la previa saliva parecía ser suficiente lubricación.

Necesitaba enterrarse en esos pliegue pero si conocía bien el intento del lobo en el como en su hermano Sam no lo dejaría si sentía el dolor que con llevaba realmente una penetración entre ellos. Sin detener la fluidez de sus dedos o el envite en esa zona que se encontraba empapada de él, arrimándose mas a su cuerpo y pegando su pecho al del menor, degusto la ternura de esos labios finos que miles de veces le hicieron mohines, pucheros y enfados, ahora eran para el un éxtasis suave que le envolvía como los brazos de su hermano.

Con tres dedos en el y el sonido húmedo y resbaladizo de su presemen ya en el sus ojos se encendieron salvajes y miraron a su pareja, se sintió dueño y señor, sus dientes se estiraron pero no demasiado solo para rayar la piel del mentón, un gruido de advertencia hizo abrir los rasgados de su hermano que se veía aun mas aniñados en el estado de lujuria que llevaban. 

 

En un rápido movimiento y usando solo un brazo le volteo, movió su piernas con rudeza, sus garras extendidas y el aliento quemándole al salisteis de el por la imagen de la espalda contornearse para mirarle, su manos tomaron la pequeña cintura de golpe, la piel sonrosada por la fricción de las sabana ásperas de su cama tocaron su abdomen, volviéndole un poco mas loco detenerle, refregarse en el contra el, pasando su palpitante miembro presionando el knot entre las dos masas de carne redondas, perfectas que tubo que rasguñarlas.

 

El sonido de Sam, su gruñido amenazante lo hizo despertar de su ensueolos ojos amarillos tiesos en el, casi sin sentimiento alguno, sabia bien que era eso y eso era el alpha de Sam negándose a ser tomado, tenia do opciones o fallárselo sin mas y terminar muerto o fallárselo y que Sam logre controlarse por si solo, pero el recordó que no estaba allí solo para meterla.

 

Estaba comprometiéndose a ser su pareja, a estar solo con el, a no salir de la guarida por satisfacion, por mas que no recordara la ultima vez que lo hizo.

Simplemente siguiendo el sentir que lo quería para el, que el quería ser de él se inclino sobre su espalda y pese a las amenazas y la fuerza que imprimía Sam para alejarse, beso sus omoplatos, recorrió su columna con ambas manso hasta su hombros, lamio su nuca y su garganta es boso un sonido raspado, el quisiera decir que no era una especie de ronroneo, algo que evocaba para calmar a Sam, pero así lo siento el, deslizando sus manos por los fuertes brazos hasta las muñecas, acoplándose a su cuerpo, meciéndose suavemente con todo el cuerpo sobre el.

 

Distrayéndolo mayormente para sujetar su muñecas en un rápido movimiento que dejo al otro alpha contra el colchón, su rostro y pecho chocando contra la superficie en el intento de resistirse, Dean respiro pesada y dificultosamente tratando de mantenerse estoico, lo tenia lo suficientemente expuesto e indefenso, Sam rugió a todo pulmón el cual repercute en cada pared y pasillo del lugar en un eco infinito, mientras frotaba su miembro contra su retaguardia intentando acertar contra la húmeda entrada a la que le dedico tanto tiempo como le fue posible.

Pero Dean así como estaba de excitado logrando así lo que muchas veces se planteo realizar es como ahora, aunque Sam no deje de contornearse para zafarse de su agarre es que debe introducirse en el de un solo embiste, acallando a Sam, que se deja caer con la boca abierta sobre el colchón, sollozando deliciosamente para su lobo interno, el cual se muestra placido por tenerlo, con el brillo de su ojos dorados titilando en la pobre iluminación del cuarto.

El interior es demasiado apretado y cree que hace mas de treinta segundos que no esta respirando, los gemidillos adoloridos de Sam le hacen alzar la mirada del punto de unión para recorrer la espalda y ver el cabello revuelto respirando tan rápido como lo hacen los pequeños roedores como los conejos o los zorros de tamaño pequeño, se siente enloquecer en pensar como a su presa a Sam, pero estira su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el estrecho canal intenta volver a su forma habitual y Sam gime, presionando su glúteos contra su abdomen.

Es allí cuando se da cuanta de que no esta completamente enfundado, relamiéndose mira bien ese delicioso trasero y nota que aun le falta un buen ramo, el éxtasis de introducirse en el calor intenso de un alpha le había nublado la mente, el knot estaba a punto de reventar, pero sabiendo lo apretado que estaba Sam, se inclino sobre el para moverse suavemente, robando la elasticidad allí en su nuevo vinculo.

Allí en ese pequeño espacio del placer, los quejido de Sam y su espalda arqueándose solo para que pudiera sentir su pecho le hiso sonreír, se apoyó en el, agarrando ambas muñecas fuerte mente con una mano detrás de su espalda, quería recorrerle aun, las fuertes piernas con su palma abierta, dedos extendidos solo para abarcar mas.

 

Dándole un ritmo lento hasta que Sam exhalaba tanto como los pequeños quejidos sea compasaban con el.

 

\- Dean...- llamo su hermano, intentando en vano mirar por sobre su hombro, el pequeño Sammy no podía ver el fulgor en su ojos, pero él podía notar los castaños llamarle.

 

Recargo su peso sobre su mano y esta en el colchón junto a la cabeza de Sam, dando un fuerte golpe dentro, el gemido obtenido fue mas que estimulante largo y agudo, aun mas cuando era seguido de un quejido apagado y sumido que hacia hervir su sangre, incitándolo a hacerlo otra vez, a repetirlo sin cesar, sus cuerpos se amoldaban y se friccionaban perfectamente, el sudor en su espalda recorría su cuerpo y el solo podía lamerlo, meter cada sabor de su hermanito en su boca. 

Pero las palpitaciones en el knot no lo dejaban pensar en nada mas y con las dos manso apoyando fuertemente todo su peso sobre la arqueada espalda, presiono y presiono y su nombre se escucho en el aire como una suplica, Sam sabia lo que hacia, pero el empujo aun mas fuerte abriéndolo completo, el gordo bulbo entro en un sonido tan húmedo y doloroso que le dejo viendo estrellas, sus oídos abrootados de los sonidos de dolor de Sam, pero apenases tubo dentro empezó a latir con fuerza, como si le bombeara a un mas y no pudo evitar retomar los envites, con fuerza golpeando los glúteos húmedos de su hermanito con su bolas el sonido del sexo inundando cada aspecto e esa habitación.

A Sam se le caían unas lagrimas, dolía como el infierno, su hermano sin intentar inflarle el ego era muy muy proporcionado a su estatura y contextura, pero el knot, lo estaba matando, sentía el latido y como hacia supurar a la polla de Dean el caliente liquido que le ahogaba por dentro, sintiendo como inundado de él se escurría mas aun por su entrada, mojando su muslos que temblorosos no soportaban mas la incomoda posición.

 

Dean estaba sumido en poseerlo, su placer y el que da, como el esta sumido en su propia felicidad por sentirse asi hinchándose en su pecho, por sentir todo eso incluso el ardo el estiramiento de su agujero, su mente abrumada por los sonidos húmedos de la piel chocar entre si, el no podía tragar su propia saliva de lo excitado que estaba por un momento creyó que no podría que su instinto no le dejaría, pero se sentía tan bien tan deseado tanta confianza impregnándose en su piel.

Cuando el agarre mermo y las dos manos tomaron lugar en su cadera para follarle mas y mejor, el relajo su espalda, los sentidos estaban llenos tanto como su trasero, la gorda polla y ese knot que juraba tener frente a el y exprimirlo en su boca, lo hacia salivar mas, el calor debajo de esa mano la y las garras arañando su piel mientras Dean las pasaba por su muslos lo incitaba a retroceder y empalarse el mismo en su hermano, la fuerte palmada en medio glúteo lo sobresalto y lo deja aun mas dócil.

Quería más y en el mareo que le producía tener sexo con Dean, con un alpha y mas aun ser dominado ante otro igual que él lo tenia disperso, incapaz de pensar que su entrepierna y su propio knot, estaban a punto de caérsele por la falta de alivio.

Lagrimas salieron amontones de sus ojos, desparramándose en las abrumadas sabanas grises gastadas, era demasiados sentimientos demasiado placer, pero algo solo. No lo comprendía estaba con quien quería lo disfrutaba, pero se sentía lejos de Dean se sentía como si lo estuviese usando para satisfacerse como antes solo se trotaba contra el para marcar territorio y le dolió, solo que Dean no le dejo mantener ese pensamiento, lo tomo del brazo y lo volteo.

Él se dejo hacer como un muñeco y miro a otro lado desganado, Dean percibió eso y beso su mejilla, incapaz de salir de el para cambiar de posición, pero le llamo por su nombre ente su dificultad de extraer oxigeno del su entorno, lamio el cuello de Sam pero este no le abrazo como esperaba, y el mismo atrajo sus brazos hacia él y le obligo a mirarle.

\- Sammy...- llamo con cariño, el almendrado en esos ojos rasgados apenas le vio y el verde en los contrarios sorprendió al menor.

\- Que...- contesto a punto de ponerse a llorar, su postura estaba lastimada, el era un alpha pero se dejaba dominar por otro alpha, era algo que no se esperaba al realzar su deseos con los de su hermano una consecuencia dentro de su espíritu.

\- Te amo hermanito, te amo mucho mucho....me quedaría pegado a ti siempre...- murmura besándolo suave y entrecortado, esperando una reacción pero el sollozo se hace real en el y Sam aprieta sus brazos su alrededor pegando sus cuerpos completamente.

\- Dean... yo también yo también... se mio solo mio siempre...- replico con angustia su hermano se movía sobre el sin perder el ritmo sin perder una milésima de su excitación por el tallado cuerpo.

\- todo tuyo bebe... soy tuyo, tu, eres, mio, mio y de nadie mas...-exhalo aumentando el paso, el knot hinchándose por completo y el sin poder evitar meterlo mas adentro si eso era posible.

\- ¡De... nadie! ¡Mas! Mio Dean mio...- gimió y su hermano limpio sus lagrimas lamiéndole el rostro, un gesto reconfortante mas allá de lo que el podría haber creído, sobreseído de sentimientos, el golpe en su interior cunado Dean eyaculo lo desespero el liquido no tenia por donde salir mojando mas aun sus glúteos manchando sabanas colchón cama y todo.

 

Su propia liberación le cayo de sorpresa porque Dean apretó su polla sin medirse y tiro de ella repetidamente, que por estar abandonada estaba aun mas sensible acabando con su knot completamente épico en un estallido glorioso que curvó todo su cuerpo, sin importar que Dean aun estuviera sobre el.

 

Agotados completamente aun están enganchados, encapases de colocarse cómodamente, pero Dean trajo las almohadas hasta ellos, poniendo cómodo a su hermanito, cubriéndolos a los dos con la punta de una de las mantas que no cayeron al suelo, respirando en su cuello, apoyando la mejilla sobre la mordida que le dio en el hombro, la que los unía, la que decía quien reclamo a quien, y que ellos se unieron y la cual, única en su especie no desaparecería jamás. El cansancio tomando lugar en sus cuerpos, Dean tiro de Sam y este se dejo cobijar como cuando eran niños, las imágenes tenían sentido en su cabeza ahora.

 

Su fijación con Dean, su necesidad de tenerle cerca, su imperioso deseo de que deje de acostarse con todos, de que saliera cada noche libre que tenían, de dejarlo solo en la habitación vacía y en silencio esperando por el. Ahora con el pecho lleno de amor, de la sensación de satisfacción siente el tirón del nudo entre ellos.

 

\- Au...- se queja y frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Au? ¿Sabes que sigo dentro y no me zafare en un buen rato no?- replica porque a el también le dolió pero no le queda masque abrazarlo con mas fuerza y acariciar el cabello humedo de su hermanito.

\- Si au... ¿como te sientes?- pregunta buscando su mirada verde la cual esta mas brillante de lo que el recordaba hinchándose involuntariamente de orgullo por ello.

\- Bien, pero en serio quieres hablar de sentimientos Sam...- y el pequeño hace un mohin y mueve su hombro como si no le importara pero si lo hace.

\- No si no quieres, pero si me dijiste que me querías...- y vuelve a alzar su mirada como un perro con la cola entre las patas con miedo a que se retracte.

\- Yo no dije eso-y los ojos castaños le miran asustados a punto de protestas.- yo dije que te amaba, no pongas esa cara de susto, no me arrepiento de mis actos Sam, nunca lo hice y no empezare.- lo beso en la frente.- ahora y jamás.... duerme, cuando despertemos tendremos que zafarnos y ducharnos...- replica como si le estuviera enseñándole como cuando eran cachorros.

\- Bueno...

 

&&&&&&

 

fin


End file.
